Kim Family
by RiKyungie
Summary: "Jongie terlihat seperti anak culun eomma, kalau saja.../"Ingat pesan appa kemarin kan?"/"Mianhae Jongin-ah"-Kyungsoo/'Apa kau sudah tak sabar melihat dunia sayang ? Sebentar ne.../KAISOO/Gs/ RnR pls :) [Chapter 8 Update !]
1. Chapter 1

_Author : RiKyungie _

_Genre : Family, Romance (Maybe ._.)_

_Rate : T (Gs)_

_Cast : Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo_

_ Kim Jongin_

_ Kim Jongsoo (OC)_

_Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya ^^_

_Warning : Genderswitch, typo's bertebaran, cerita pasaran, cerita gaje xD. _

_No bash ! Yang kgak suka kgak usah baca !_

_Happy reading !_

"Jongsoo-ya jangan berlari-lari terus, eomma capek" Ucap seorang yeoja berumur 28 tahun kepada anaknya yang masih berumur 4 tahun.

"Yak! Kim Jongsoo apa kau tidak lelah eoh ? Kalau kau tidak berhenti eomma akan bilang pada appa agar kau tidak dibelikan mainan!" Ancam yeoja itu kepada anaknya.

"Allaceo eomma"Jawab Jongsoo dengan aksen cadel sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian berlari menghampiri eommanya.

"Eomma, appa kapan pulang Jongcoo melindukan appa. Hiks.. " Mata Jongsoo berkaca-kaca menatap Kyungsoo –eomma Jongsoo- sambil memeluknya.

"Uljima sayang, mungkin besok appa akan pulang. Jongsoo jangan menangis, katanya mau jadi jagoan. Jagoan itu tidak cengeng, arraseo " Kyungsoo memeluk anaknya erat ia tahu kalau anaknya sangat merindukan appanya yang sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang disana.

"Ne, Jongcoo tidak akan menangic lagi eomma. " Jongsoo mengelap air matanya, dan menunjukkan senyum yang bisa membuat siapa saja gemas melihatnya.

"Apa kau ingin menelpon appa ? Mungkin sekarang lagi waktunya istirahat" Tawar Kyungsoo pada anaknya.

"Tentu caja Jongcoo mau, Jongcoo mau meminta dibelikan mainan yang banyak cama appa " jawab Jongsoo dengan semangat"

Kyungsoo lalu mengambil hpnya yang berada di kamar sambil menggendong Jongsoo. Saat akan mendial nomor suaminya ternyata ada telepon masuk _**Kkamjongie calling **_itu adalah suaminya, Kkamjong adalah panggilan sayang Kyungsoo kepada Jongin –suaminya- waktu berpacaran dulu, aneh memang sebenarnya Jongin juga sempat protes waktu itu tapi Kyungsoo tetap saja memanggilnya seperti itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"_Halo sayang, Bagaimana keadaanmu dan jagoanku disana ? Apakah dia makan dan tidur dengan baik ? Apakah dia nakal, merepotkan atau membuatmu lelah dan—"_ Ucapan Jongin terpotong oleh omelan Kyungsoo.

" Yak! Kalau bertanya satu-satu."

"_Mian chagi"_ Jongin terkekeh mendengar omelan Kyungsoo

"Dia makan dan tidur dengan baik. Dia benar-benar membuatku lelah karna aku harus mengejarnya yang terus berlarian setiap hari. Dia merindukanmu Jonginie,tadi aku juga mau menelponmu karna dia bilang dia sangat merindukanmu bahkan tadi sempat menangis" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Sekarang dia dimana ? berikan Hp mu kepada Jongsoo"_ Kyungsoo langsung memberikan Hpnya kepada anaknya.

"Appa hiks.. " Jongsoo mulai terisak lagi, melupakan janji yang dibuatnya tadi.

"_Kenapa jagoan appa menangis hm ?"_ Jongin berkata dengan lembut.

"Hiks.. ap - pa kapan pulang hiks.. Jong - coo me- lin -dukan ap-pa, kena-pa hiks ap-pa tidak pulang-pulang, apa ap-pa tidak melin-dukan Jong - coo dan eom – ma hiks" Jongsoo berucap sambil menangis sesenggukan. Kyungsoo yang di sampingnya hanya menenangkan anaknya dengan mengusap usap punggung anaknya.

"_Uljima sayang.. secepatnya appa akan pulang, appa janji. Tadi Jongsoo bilang kalau appa tidak merindukan Jongsoo dan eomma ? Jongsoo salah appa sangat sangat merindukan Jongsoo dan eomma. Jongsoo jangan menangis lagi ne, jagoan appa tidak boleh cengeng" _

"Ne allaceo appa, Jongcoo tidak akan menangic lagi" _Lagi-lagi kau mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu padahal tadi kau juga mengucapkannya tapi kau palah menangis lagi batin Kyungsoo._

"_Anak pintar. Jongsoo mau dibelikan apa kalau appa pulang ?"_ tawar Jongin kepada anaknya.

"Jongcoo mau dibelikan mainan yang banyak appa" Mata Jongsoo berbinar saat mengucapkannya

"_Ne besok appa belikan mainan yang banyak asal Jongsoo tidak merepotkan eomma lagi arraseo ? Jja sekarang Jongsoo tidur siang ne sudah waktunya tidur siang bukan ? Sekarang berikan Hpnya kepada eomma" _

"Ne appa" Jongsoo memberikan hpnya kepada eommanya. Kemudian naik ke atas pangkuan eommaya dan memeluknya erat. Memposisikan kepalanya ke dada sang eomma dan mencari posisi nyamannya sambil memejamkan mata. Kyungsoo balas memeluk anaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Jongsoo kenapa dia tiba-tiba berhenti menangis dan sekarang memelukku sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"_Aku tidak megatakan apa-apa, hanya menyuruhnya tidur siang" _Ucap Jongin jujur.

"Cepatlah pulang dia sangat merindukanmu sayang"

"_Apa hanya Jongsoo yang merindukanku hm ? Eomma tidak merindukan appa ?"_ Jongin mulai menggoda istrinya sambil terkekeh. _Pasti pipi Kyungsoo sedang memerah sekarang_ _batin jongin._

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Kau di sana makan dan tidur dengan baik kan? Jangan terlalu bekerja keras jika waktunya makan kau harus makan jangan menunda-nundanya dan kau harus tidur dengan cukup. Arra?" Jawab Kyungsoo

"_Benarkah ? Kalau besok aku pulang kita membuat adik untuk Jongsoo bagaimana hm?" _Jongin terkekeh lagi disana, ia memang senang sekali menggoda istrinya_. "Aku disini makan dan tidur dengan baik, kau jangan khawatir sayang"_

"Yak! Kkamjong pervert ! Hilangkan sifat mesummu itu huh" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal akan ucapan Jongin.

"_Kkk~ Ya sudah aku tutup ne, jam 2 nanti aku ada meeting. Kalian baik-baiklah disana. Aku mencintaimu. Bye_"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Bye" Balas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meletakkan hpnya di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya kemudian menidurkan Jongsoo di atas tempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya Kyungsoo mengajak Jongsoo ke taman untuk mengilangkan rasa bosannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat anaknya berlari-lari sambil tertawa senang. Jongsoo menghampiri Kyungsoo dan kemudian menarik-narik tangan eommanya untuk ikut bermain. Tak terasa langit sudah mulai gelap Kyungsoo menggendong Jongsoo dan mengajaknya pulang.

.

.

.

"Jongsoo-ya apa kau senang sore ini ?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika sudah sampai di rumah

"Ne, Jongcoo cenang cekali eomma, becok jalan-jalan lagi ya eomma. Becok Jongcoo ingin beli ec klim "

"Baiklah sekarang kita makan malam ne, eomma mau menyiapkan dulu Jongsoo disini saja sambil menonton televisi arraseo." Jongsoo mengangguk semangat.

Kyungsoo pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makanan sedangkan Jongsoo menonton televisi.

Ting Tong

Bel rumah berbunyi

"Sayang bisa bukakan pintunya ?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar bell menyuruh anaknya membukakan pintu.

"Ne eomma" Jongsoo berlari membukakan pintu.

.

,

"Appaaaa. Jongcoo melindukan appa" Jongsoo langsung memeluk orang yang dipanggil appanya.

"Hai jagoan appa. Appa juga merindukan jongsoo" Jongin berucap sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jongsoo dan menciumi anaknya yang sudah lama tak bertemu. "Dimana eomma hm.. kenapa Jongsoo yang membuka pintunya ?" Jongin membawa Jongsoo ke dalam gendongannya.

"Eomma lagi menyiapkan makan malam appa" Jongsoo menjawab masih sambil memeluk appanya dengan erat. "Oh iya appa tidak lupa kan membelikan Jongcoo mainan yang banyak?" Jongsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang sang appa dengan tatapan yang menggemaskan membuat Jongin benar-benar gemas kepada anaknya.

"Ah kalau appa lupa bagaimana?" Jongin mencoba menggoda anaknya.

"Appa tidak cayang lagi cama Jongcoo. Appa jahat" Mata Jongsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu Jongin merasa bersalah telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, padahal tadi dia hanya berniat untuk menggodanya. Seharusnya Jongin ingat kalau Jongsoo masih terlalu sensitif dan cepat menangis.

"Ya ya ya ! Kenapa jagoan appa menangis, katanya tidak mau menangis lagi kau mengingkari janjimu Jongsoo-ya. Appa tidak lupa sayang, appa hanya berniat menggodamu saja tapi kau malah menganggapnya serius. Appa sudah membelikan banyak mainan untuk Jongsoo. Jja kita masuk" Ucap Jongin menenangkan.

"Jinjjayo appa ? Yeay" Jongsoo bersorak senang

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang sibuk memasak di dapur, tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pundaknya yang terekspose. Kyungsoo kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang, Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi kagetnya yang menampakkan mata bulatnya O.O yang tidak berubah sejak dia mengenalnya dulu. Setelah tersadar dari rasa kagetnya Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan memasaknya dengan posisi Jongin yang masih memeluknya. Menikmati pelukan Jongin yang bertanya dimana Jongsoo ? Jongsoo sedang asik berada di ruang keluarga dengan mainan barunya yang dibelikan Jongin. Dan Jongin memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk bermesraan dengan istrinya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku hm ?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu Tuan Kim " Kyungsoo menjawab dengan masih fokus terhadap masakannya.

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu cium aku"

"Yang benar saja, aku sedang memasak Jongin dan ada Jongsoo juga aku tidak mau saat kita berciuman Jongsoo melihatnya" Tolak Kyungsoo

"Ayolah sayang sebentar saja, Jongsoo tidak akan melihat dia sedang bermain dengan mainan barunya" Rengek Jongin pada Kyungsoo

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak aku—"

CHU

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena tiba-tiba Jongin menempelkan bibir tebalnya di atas bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo melotot kaget lalu berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu tapi kekuatan Kyungsoo tidak sebanding dengan suaminya dan membiarkan Jongin melumatnya, Kyungsoo pun mulai menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman yang di berikan suaminya sesekali membalas ciuman itu. Tangan kanan Jongin berada di pinggang Kyungsoo dan tangan kirinya berada di tengkuk istrinya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Jongin begitu merindukan ciuman yang sangat memabukkan ini, lama mereka berpagutan sampai akhirnya Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dengan tidak rela karena Kyungsoo sudah memukul-mukul dadanya.

CHU

CHU

CHU

Kemudian Jongin mengecup bibir istrinya singkat beberapa kali.

"Saranghae" Ucap Jongin sambil memeluk istrinya.

"Nado" Balas Kyungsoo

"Kajja kita makan, sudah matang bukan kasihan Jongsoo mungkin dia sudah lapar" Ajak Jongin

.

.

.

.

"Appa ileona" Jongsoo berusaha membangunkan appanya.

Tidak ada jawaban

"Yak! Appa bangun" Sambil terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jongin. Bukannya bangun Jongin malah menaikkan selimutnya sampai kepala. Melihat itu Jongsoo mendengus sebal, kemudian mencari cara agar appanya mau bangun.

Ting ! Jongsoo kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian Jongsoo keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa gayung yang berisi air, kemudian mendekati appanya lalu membuka selimut itu dan...

BYUR

"Banjir banjir banjir" Jongin bangun dan berteriak

"HUAHAHAHAHA..." Tawa Jongsoo meledak melihat appanya yang gelagapan

Setelah nyawanya terkumpul, Jongin sadar ini bukan banjir kemudian dia menatap ke samping dan mendapati anaknya yang sedang tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"KIM JONGSOO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN. KAU MENGANGGU TIDUR TAMPAN APPA !" Jongin berteriak sambil menghampiri anaknya.

"Hahaha... salah sendiri appa tadi tidak mau bangun" Jongin yang melihat anaknya terus tertawa dia mendengus kesal, dan ide jail muncul di otaknya memandang Jongsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jongsoo yang melihat tatapan itu pun hanya bergidik ngeri. Dan apa yang terjadi ?

"HAHAHA Appa geli Hahaha berhenti appa"

"Tidak mau, ini balasan untuk anak yang berani- beraninya menganggu tidur appa"

"Hahaha kumo-hon haha berhenti appa hahaha perut Jongcoo sakit"

Jongin menghentikan aksinya dan menggendong anaknya ke luar kamar. Dan mengampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton televisi. Jongin mengadu kepada Kyungsoo tentang kelakukan anaknya.

"Salahmu sendiri kau susah dibangunkan" Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Ya! Kenapa kau membela bocah ini."

"Tentu saja kalna eomma lebih cayang cama Jongcoo" Timpal Jongsoo

"Tidak mungkin, eomma kan lebih sayang sama appa"

"Aniya eomma sangat sayang pada Jongsoo"

"Tapi eomma sangat sangat sayang sama appa"

"Tidak eomma lebih lebih lebih cayang cama Jongcoo"

"Sudah berhenti, Kkamjongie tak bisakah kau mengalah kepada anakmu. Rasanya aku seperti mempunyai 2 anak kalau kelakuanmu begini" Kyungsoo menengahi "Sekarang cepatlah mandi ajak Jongsoo juga"

"Arraseo sayang, Jja kita mandi Jongie" Ajak Jongin sambil membawa Jongsoo menuju kamar mandi.

"Kajja Kkamjong" Jongin melotot mendengar anaknya memanggil dirinya kkamjong

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggil appamu seperti itu huh"

"Tadi eomma memanggil appa Kkamjong, appa tidak malah. Tapi kenapa appa malah waktu aku yang memanggil dengan nama itu, padahal itu nama yang bagus kkk~" Jongsoo kau sangat pintar membuat appa mu kesal.

"KYUNGSOO-YA BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU KKAMJONG, AKU TIDAK MAU JONGSOO JUGA IKUT MEMANGGILKU KKAMJONG."Jongin berteriak frustasi. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh.

_**END ? TBC ?**_

_**ReviewPlease ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author : RiKyungie_

_Genre : Family, Romance (Maybe ._.)_

_Rate : T (Gs)_

_Cast : _

_Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo_

_Kim Jongin_

_Kim Jongsoo (OC)_

_And other cast_

_Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya ^^_

_Warning : Genderswitch, typo's bertebaran, cerita pasaran, cerita gaje xD._

_No bash ! Yang kgak suka kgak usah baca !_

_Happy reading ^^_

"Yeobo, tadi eomma menelponku dan menyuruh kita ke rumahnya" Jongin menghampiri istrinya yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha istrinya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ? kenapa tiba-tiba kita disuruh ke rumah eomma?" Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Jongin pelan. Jongin sangat menikmati sentuhan yang Kyungsoo berikan.

"Ani, tidak terjadi sesuatu. Eomma hanya meridukan anak, menantu, dan cucunya." Ucap Jongin sambil memandang istrinya. "Sudah lama kan kita tidak berkumpul bersama. Dan kebetulan pekerjaanku di kantor sedang tidak banyak, jadi aku bisa cuti untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Apa kita akan menginap?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja sayang." Sesekali Jongin mencuri kecupan di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan perlengkapan yang kita bawa" Kyungsoo hendak berdiri, namun Jongin malah memeluk perut istrinya dengan erat.

"Nanti saja sayang, lagi pula ini masih siang. Kita kesana nanti malam" ucap Jongin sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perut Kyungsoo. Menghirup aroma tubuh istrinya yang selalu menjadi candu baginya.

"Ya ampun Jongin, kenapa ka—"

"Eomma . . ." ucapan Kyungsoo terputus saat tiba-tiba anaknya memanggilnya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Jongsoo –anak itu – mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

"eoh... Baby Jongie sudah bangun? Kemarilah sayang." Jongsoo mendekati kedua orang tuanya. Dan melihat appanya iri karena tiduran diatas paha eommanya. Jongin yang melihat anaknya mendekat menyuruh anaknya duduk di atas perutnya. Jongsoo mengangguk .

"Ternyata jagoan appa sudah semakin berat ya." Jongin berucap masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Tentu caja appa, eomma kan celalu membeli Jongcoo cucu. Iyakan eomma." Jongsoo menjawab dengan lucu. Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi ucapan anaknya.

"Eommamu memang yang terbaik Jongsoo-ya"

"Eomma jjang!" Ucap Jongin dan Jongsoo bersamaan.

.

.

"Appa Jongcoo juga ingin tidulan dicitu." Jongsoo menunjuk paha Kyungsoo yang menjadi bantal Jongin.

"Nanti saja Jongsoo-ya appa sudah nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini."

"Shireo. Jongcoo maunya cekalang." Tolak Jongsoo. Tiba-tiba saja Jongsoo turun dari tubuh Jongin dan menjewer telinga appanya.

"Aw.. Yak! Kim Jongsoo kenapa kau nakal sekali eoh. Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu." Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya dan memegangi telinganya yang di jewer anaknya.

"Jongsoo-ya kau tidak boleh seperti itu sayang. Kalau kau nakal eomma tidak akan mengajakmu pergi jalan-jalan ke taman setiap sore, dan appa tidak akan membelikanmu mainan baru." Kyungsoo menasehati anaknya dengan halus. "Yeobo seharusnya kau tidak membentak Jongsoo seperti itu, kalau kau membentaknya dia akan semakin nakal." Kyungso bebisik pada Jongin agar anaknya tidak mendengarnya.

"Andwae. Jongcoo tidak mau jika eomma tidak mengajak Jongcoo jalan-jalan lagi dan appa tidak membelikan mainan balu untuk Jongcoo."

"Kalau begitu berarti Jongsoo tidak boleh jadi anak yang nakal arraseo" Kyungsoo berucap sambil mendudukan Jongsoo di sampingnya.

"Arraseo eomma. Jongcoo janji tidak akan nakal lagi"

"Eomma dan appa pegang janji Jongsoo. Yasudah eomma mau menyiapkan perlengkapan dulu, Jongsoo sama appa ne" Jongsoo mengangguk dan Kyungsoo berlalu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Jongin mendiamkan anaknya dan hanya melihat televisi dalam diam. Jongsoo yang tak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti itupun hanya diam sambil membatin _Apa appa macih malah cama Jongcoo ? kenapa dali tadi appa diam. _

Kemudian Jongsoo berlari ke arah dapur. Jongin yang melihat itupun mengerutkan alisnya heran.

Jongsoo kembali dengan membawa sesuatu tetapi disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Lalu Jongsoo berjongkok di depan appanya.

"Appa mianhae.." Jongsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin hanya melihat Jongsoo tanpa menjawab perkataan anaknya.

"Maukah appa memaafkan Jongcoo ?" Jongsoo memberikan minuman kesukaan Jongin seperti seorang namja yang sedang melamar kekasihnya . Jongin heran darimana Jongsoo belajar seperti ini?

"Kenapa Jongsoo minta maaf pada appa hm ?" Jongin meraih minuman itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh anaknya ke atas pangkuannya. "Tadi Jongcoo cudah menjewel telinga appa, teluc caat eomma pergi appa mendiamkan Jongcoo." Ucapnya sambil menunduk dan memainkan jari-jari mungilnya.

"Aniya. Appa tidak marah sayang, appa tadi sedang serius melihat acara televisi." Jongin tersenyum menanggapi ucapan anaknya."Jongsoo jangan jadi anak yang nakal ne, karena anak nakal itu mempunyai teman sedikit." Jongsoo mengangguk "Dan terimakasih untuk minumannya" kekeh Jongin.

"Jongsoo-ya ngomong-ngomong appa sudah lama tidak mendapatkan ciuman darimu" Jongsoo langsung saja mencium appanya. Satu di kening, satu di hidung, dua di pipi, dan terakhir satu di bibir.

Setelah selesai mencium appanya Jongsoo teringat akan ucapan eommanya saat memasuki kamar. Dan dia bertanya pada appanya "Appa memangnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa tadi eomma bilang akan menyiapkan pellengkapan untuk kita ?"

"Nanti malam kita akan ke rumah halmoni dan haraboji" Jawab Jongin.

"Jinjja appa?" Mata Jongsoo berbinar-binar. "Apa Fan hyung juga akan kecana ?" tanya Jongsoo.

"Ne tentu saja, Chan Hyung juga akan kesana"

"Yeay" Dengan reflek Jongsoo memeluk appanya..

.

.

.

.

"Kajja kita berangkat, sudah siap semuanya kan?" Ajak Jongin pada anak dan istrinya.

"Sebental dulu appa, mainan Jongcoo ada yang ketinggalan di kamal" Jongsoo berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil mainannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali. "Kajja appa, Jongcoo cudah ciap."

.

.

Setelah sampai mereka menekan bel. Tanpa menunggu lama pintu itupun sudah di buka oleh yeoja paruh baya.

"Halmoni bogoshippo" Jongsoo langsung memeluk neneknya.

"Halmoni juga merindukan Jongie. Kajja masuk ke dalam, mereka sudah menunggu kalian" Ajak Ryeowook lebih tepatnya Kim Ryeowook –eomma Jongin–.

Saat memasuki rumah besar itu mereka disambut dengan teriakan anak kecil. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersenyum melihatnya. Rumah keluarga Kim benar-benar rame sekarang.

Di sana yang duduk paling pojok ada Chanyeol –kakak laki-laki Kyungsoo – bersama istrinya yang sedang hamil besar Baekhyun, Chanbaek couple memang sengaja diundang oleh keluarga Kim, agar suasananya lebih rame. Sebelahnya ada Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris –Kakak ipar Jongin– bersama noonanya Tao. Dan yang terakhir ada Jongwoon yaitu appa Jongin.

Kita beralih ke anak-anak mereka. Do Chanhyun namja laki-laki berumur 5 tahun yaitu anak dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kemudian ada Wu Yizi yeoja berumur 7 tahun dan Wu Fanzi namja berumur 5 tahun sama seperti Chanhyun, mereka adalah anak dari Kris dan Tao.

"Jongie" teriak 2 namja kecil bersamaan saat melihat Jongsoo.

"Fan Hyung... Chan hyung ..." Jongsoo segera berlari ke arah 2 namja kecil yang memanggilnya.

"Jongsoo-ya jangan berlari nanti kau jatuh." Ryeowook menasehati.

Dan terjadilah acara mari saling memeluk untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu kita.

.

.

.

Jongsoo, Chanhyun, dan Fanzi sedang bermain bersama. Meskipun terkadang terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka. Dan Yizi berada di dunianya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo membantu Ryeowook memasak. Tao dan Baekhyun tidak diperbolehkan membantu karena mereka sedang hamil. Di ruang keluarga terdapat Kris, tao, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongin. Sepertinya Jongin sedang menjadi obat nyamuk disana. /Sabar Jong ._.v/. Dan yang terakhir, Kim Jongwoon sedang menunggu di meja makan./selapar itukah kau haraboji ? kkk~/

Karena iri melihat pasangan-pasangan di depannya, Jongin berlalu menuju dapur.

"Kau sedang memasak apa yeobo?" Tanya Jongin yang tiba-tiba berada di dekat istrinya.

"Aku sedang memasak Sup rumput laut, Soondubu Jiggae, dan Dakjuk. Kenapa kau ada disini, bukankah kau tadi berada di ruang keluarga bersama yang lain ?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mencium pipi Kyungsoo "Aku hanya menjadi obat nyamuk disana, makanya aku kesini dari pada melihat Chanbaek dan Kristao couple yang bermesraan di depanku."Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongin

"Kalau begitu kau temani appa di meja makan. Dia sendirian di sana"

"Aku tidak mau, aku hanya ingin disini"

"Yak! Jongin-ah jangan mengganggu Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak." Ryeowook yang melihat Jongin begitu manja pada Kyungsoo mengomel pada anaknya

"Tapi aku tidak mengganggunya eomma, aku hanya ingin melihat istriku memasak" Jawab Jongin.

"Tetap saja kau mengganggunya." Sinis Ryeowook. " Pergi dari sini, jika kami belum selesai memasak jangan kesini. Jika kau melanggarnya kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah makanmu malam ini." Ancam Ryeowook. _Selalu saja begini, ternyata eomma tidak berubah dari dulu batin Jongin._ Dengan kesal Jongin meninggalkan dapur.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat adu mulut antara anak dan ibunya.

"Seharusnya eomma tidak berkata seperti itu, Jongin sama sekali tidak menggangguku tadi"

"Tapi kalau dia dibiarkan seperti itu, dia akan terus mengganggumu saat kau masak sayang"

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sedang menikmati makan malam. Kyungsoo menawarkan sup rumput laut untuk Baekhyun dan Tao karena makanan itu baik untuk orang yang sedang hamil.

"Kyungsoo-ya apa kau belum ada niat untuk memberikan Jongsoo adik ?" Tanya Tao.

"Ne? " Kyungsoo bingung akan ucapan Tao.

"Apa kau belum ada niat untuk memberikan Jongsoo adik? Aku saja sudah akan memiliki 3 anak" Ulang Tao.

"Aku belum ada niat untuk memberikannya adik eonni, Lagian Jongsoo juga masih berumur 4 tahun" Kyungsoo menjawab sambil mengambilkan dakjuk untuk suaminya.

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu Kyungie. Yizi dan Fanzi saja hanya terpaut 2 tahun umurnya" Baekhyun menyetujui perkataan Tao, dan orang dewasa yang berada di situ juga mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Tao, termasuk Jongin tentunya.

"Kenapa kalian menyudutkanku, Jongsoo saja belum meminta adik padaku"

"Yeobo apa yang mereka bicarakan itu benar." Ucap Jongin. "Jongsoo-ya apa kau ingin mempunyai adik?" Tanya Jongin pada anaknya.

"Tentu caja appa. Jongcoo ingin mempunyai teman belmain" Jawab Jongsoo semangat.

"Jongsoo saja mau mempunyai adik, jadi kapan kita akan membuatnya yeobo."

Pletak !

"aaakhh, sakit sayang. Kenapa kau memukulku ?"

Satu jitakan mendarat di kening Jongin. "Ya! Kkamjong disini ada anak kecil, jaga ucapan mu" Jongin mengusap-usap keningnya yang di pukul Kyungsoo. Dia juga mendapatkan tatapan-tatapan tajam dari keluarganya.

"Mian hehe" ucap Jongin sedikit terkekeh.

"Eomma rasa kau harus mepertimbangkannya lagi Kyung" Usul Ryeowook. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk ragu menanggapi ucapan mertuanya.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, setiap pasangan menuju kamar masing-masing, anak-anak mereka tidur dalam 1 kamar kecuali Yizi karena dia yeoja jadi dia tidur sendiri.

_**Jongin and Kyungsoo side**_

"Sayang, ayo kita buatkan Jongsoo adik" Jongin tiduran menghadap Kyungsoo dan sebaliknya. Jadi posisi mereka saling menghadap satu sama lain.

"Jangan sekarang Jongin, di sini banyak anak kecil. Aku tidak mau saat salah satu di antara mereka melewati kamar kita dan mendengar sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mereka dengar." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil mengelus pipi Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengeluarkan suara sayang. Jadi saat kau akan—"

Tok tok tok...

Ucapan Jongin teputus suara ketukan pintu.

"Kyungsoo-ya apa kau sudah tidur ?" Tanya seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka

"Aku bel—" Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Jongin membekap mulutnya.

"Kyungsoo sudah tidur hyung" Jongin berteriak masih sambil membekap mulut istrinya.

Chanyeol –orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi— mengerutkan alisnya heran. _Bagaimana bisa dia berteriak seperti itu saat istrinya sedang tidur Chanyeol membatin._ Chanyeol tau Jongin pasti sedang ingin bermanja-manjaan dengan adiknya.

"Yak Kim Jongin! Kau jangan membohongiku, bilang saja kalau kau ingin bermanja-manjaan dengan istrimu dasar bayi besar." Chanyeol menjawab dengan berteriak juga.

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan telinga layar. Memang apa salahnya kalau aku ingin bermanja-manjaan dengan istriku sendiri." Jongin kembali berteriak.

"Aku kakak iparmu Kkamjong panggil aku hyung! Ya! Biarpun telingaku seperti layar tapi tetap saja tidak mengurangi ketampananku, bahkan aku lebih tampan darimu."Kalau sejak dulu aku tau kelakuanmu begini aku tidak akan menyetujuimu menikah dengan adikku" Chanyeol kembali menjawab perkataan Jongin.

"Hahaha apa yang kau bilang hyung? Tampan? Masih tampanan aku. Kalaupun kau tidak menyetujuinya aku akan membawanya la— Aw appo.. kenapa kau mencubitku Kyung" Jongin meringis saat istrinya mencubit pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas bodoh" Kata Kyungsoo dengan kesal. Kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah pintu, Jongin pun mengekor di belakangnya.

Cklek. Kyungsoo membuka pintunya "Waeyo oppa ?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

"Boleh minta bantuan Baby Soo ?" Jawab Chanyeol sambil merangkul adiknya. Dia sengaja memanggil adiknya seperti itu dan merangkulnya karena ingin memanas-manasi orang yang berada di belakang adiknya.

"Yak Hyung ! jangan memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu!" Jongin berkata sambil menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol pada bahu istrinya.

"Wae ? Dia itu adikku, memangnya ada yang salah ?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, melihat suami dan kakaknya adu mulut _selalu saja begini batin Kyungsoo_

"Tentu saja salah tiang listrik! Kyungsoo sudah menjadi istriku dan kau sudah mempunyai Baekhyun noona. " Ucap Jongin. Tanpa di ketahui mereka bertiga ada seorang namja yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Yak! Daripada kau hitam. Untung saja Jongsoo tidak hitam seper—"

Pletak

Pletak

Kris –namja tadi – memukul kedua orang dewasa yang sedang beradu mulut seperti anak kecil itu.

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kalian diam. Kalian benar-benar menggangguku."

"Hiyaaaa. Appo hyung" Jongin memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul Kris

"Ini benar-benar sakit Kris." Chanyeol juga memegangi kepalanya.

"Hahaha. Makanya jangan seperti anak kecil, ingat umur kalian" Kyungsoo menertawakan Chanyeol dan Jongin. "Terimakasih sudah membantuku memukul mereka oppa, kau yang terbaik" Kyungsoo memberikan jempol pada Kris. Kris tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kalau aku dengar suara ribut-ribut lagi aku tak akan segan-segan memukul kalian dengan tongkat baseball milik appa." Ancam Kris sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Jadi apa kalian masih ingin beradu mulut ?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Tidak !" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Bagus, oh ya oppa tadi kau mau meminta bantuan apa ?"

"Ah itu, Baekhyun ingin tidur denganmu."

"Eum baiklah aku akan kesana" Ketika Kyungsoo hendak menuju kamar Chanbaek, Jongin memegang tangannya.

"Lalu aku tidur dengan siapa yeobo, kau taukan kalau aku tidak bisa benar-benar tidur kalau tidak memelukmu"

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin membuatkan adik untuk Jongsoo" kata Chanyeol menyindir. "Ayolah Kyung dia sudah menunggu dari tadi" Chanyeol memohon pada adiknya.

"Arraseo oppa aku akan kesana sekarang." Kyungsoo cepat-cepat melepaskan cengkraman tangan suaminya dan pergi menuju kamar Chanbaek.

"Yak Kyungsoo, aku tidur dengan siapa"

"Kau tidur bersama Yeollie oppa saja " Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Ya! aishh.." Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Kyung" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, walaupun sudah akan mempunyai 2 anak tetap saja Baekhyun masih terlihat imut.

"Mian eonni, tadi aku mengurus 2 bayi besar dulu"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Maksudmu Yeollie dan Jongin?"

"Eum" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil"

"ck. Aku juga heran, kenapa sifat childish mereka tidak hilang padahal sudah mempunyai anak"

"Ne kau benar eonni. Ah sudah lah lupakan" Baekhyun mengangguk

Kyungsoo mengelus perut besar Baekhyun, dan menggumamkan kata-kata seolah-olah sedang berkomunikasi dengan janin yang berada di perut Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mendapat respon berupa tendangan-tendangan dari si bayi.

"Kyung apa kau tidak ingin punya anak lagi ?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Entahlah eonni, aku masih bingung" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Bingung kenapa hm? Apa kau tidak kasihan jika besok Jongsoo iri melihat Chanhyun, Yizi dan Fanzi mempunyai adik. Pikirkan baik-baik Kyung." Baekhyun menasehati.

"Aku juga sedang memikirkannya eonni" Jawab Kyungsoo. Dan terjadilah obrolan-obrolan kecil diantara mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara di kamar lain, 3 namja kecil masih bermain. Mereka bermain truth or dare atau yang biasa disebut ToD. Dengan menggunakan pensil.

"Uwaaaa pencilnya mengalah ke Fan Hyung lagi" teriak Jongsoo

"Aish kenapa dari tadi aku terus yang kena" Fanzi menghela nafas kesal.

"Fanzi-ya truth or dare" Tanya Chanhyun.

"Dare"

"Kalau begitu hyung haluc melakukan apa caja tantangan yang akan Chan hyung dan Jongcoo belikan"

"Ara" Jongsoo membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Chanhyun.

"Hahahaha. Ide yang bagus Jongie"

"Ya ya ya! Kalian jangan memberiku tantangan yang aneh-aneh" Tiba-tiba Jongsoo berlari keluar kamar ."Jongsoo-ya kau mau kemana eoh ?" tanya Fanzi

Jongsoo tetap keluar kamar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Fanzi.

Sekarang Jongsoo berada di depan kamar orang tuanya.

Tok tok tok

"Appa" Teriak Jongsoo.

Cklek Jongin membuka pintu.

"Hiyaaaaa. Hahahaha, kenapa lambut appa sepelti itu" Jongsoo tertawa melihat rambut Jongin berantakan.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa Jongie."

" Mian appa" Jongsoo masih menahan tawanya.

"Ada apa kau kemari hm? Dan kenapa belum tidur" Tanya Jongin sambil berjongkok.

"Appa bolehkah Jongie meminjam Hp appa? Jongcoo belum ngantuk."

"Untuk apa sayang ?"

"Untuk belmain, boleh ne " Jongsoo mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

"Ne tentu saja, ayo masuk hp appa ada di dalam." Jongsoo mengikuti appanya dari belakang.

"Kenapa Chanyeol ahjussi tidul dicini appa ? eomma eodiga ?" Jongsoo bingung melihat Chanyeol yang tidur dengan posisi yang kacau.

"Eomma menemani Baekkie ahjumma " Jongsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ini" Jongin menyerahkan Hp-nya.

"Gomawo appa" Jongsoo mengecup pipi Jongin dan berlari pergi kembali menuju kamarnya. Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anaknya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Jongie" tanya Fanzi.

"Mian. Cekarang kau cudah ciap kan hyung mendapat tantangan dali kami ?" Fanzi mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Tantangannya. Kau harus menggunakan pakaian Yizi noona, kemudian kau berjoget mengikuti alunan musik" Chanhyun menjelaskan sambil menahan tawanya, Jongsoo juga menahan tawanya saat dia melihat Fanzi memperlihatkan ekspresi kagetnya yang luar biasa (?)

"MWO!" Fanzi melotot. "Yak! Bagaimana bisa begitu. Aku tidak mau" Tolak Fanzi.

"Kau yakin dengan keputucanmu hyung?" tanya Jongsoo

"Kalau begitu berarti kau akan merelakan uang jajan mu selama sebulan penuh" Chanhyun menyeringai.

"Andwae! Aku akan melakukannya"

.

.

Fanzi berjalan mengendap-ngendap bersama Chanhyun dan Jongsoo saat memasuki kamar Yizi dan memilih baju yang berada di koper milik Yizi.

"Aku mau memakai yang ini" Fanzi mengambil kaos bergambar Mickey mouse.

"Tidak boleh, itu terlalu biasa. Yang ini saja, kurasa kau pantas memakainya" Chanhyun terkekeh sambil menunjukkan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna pink.

"Shireo. Aku tidak mau"

"Chan hyung dan Jongcoo tidak menelima penolakan" Langsung saja Chanhyun dan Jongsoo menyeret Fanzi keluar dari kamar Yizi.

.

.

"Wahhhh Fan hyun yeopo" Jongsoo melihat Fanzi tanpa berkedip.

"Kau benar Jongie dia terlihat seperti perempuan"

"Yak kalian aku namja dan aku tampan"

"Ani. Hyung cantik" Ucap Jongsoo lagi.

"Sudahlah ayo kita mulai" Chanhyun menengahi

Kemudian Jongsoo mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Itu untuk apa ?" Tanya Fanzi.

"Tentu saja untuk merekammu" Jawab Chanhyun.

Chanhyun memutar musik pelan, agar tidak kedengaran dari luar. Jongsoo meletakkan poselnya di atas meja dan mengarahkannya pada Fanzi. Kemudian Fanzi mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik.

"HAHAHAHAHA..."

"Hyung kau lucu cekali HAHAHAHA" Jongsoo tertawa sambil menggulingkan tubuhnya kesana-kemari karena melihat gerakan Fanzi yang begitu absurd (?). Fanzi yang melihat kelakuan mereka tetap melanjutkan gerakannya sampai musiknya selesai.

"Sudah puas kalian ?" Tanya Fanzi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hahaha kau benar-benar lucu"Kata Chanhyun. Jongsoo mengambil ponselnya dan menyentuh layar untuk menghentikan rekamannya.

"Hajima ChanSoo-ya. Ayo kita lanjutkan" Fanzi memutar pensil dan berhenti. Pensil itu mengarah pada Jongsoo.

Jongsoo membulatkan matanya. Fanzi menyeringai.

"ToD ?"

"Dale Hyung" Jawab Jongsoo. Fanzi membisikkan kata pada Chanhyun. Chanhyun mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Jongsoo-ya, ucapkan huruf 'R' dan 'S' dengan jelas"

"Mwo, Jongcoo tidak bica hyung"

"Kau harus berusaha" Fanzi terkekeh." Jongsoo Fighting"

" el.. el.. el.. el . aich kenapa cucah cekali" Chanhyun dan Fanzi mulai terkekeh. "ec.. ec.. ec..el.. el..el..el"

"HAHAHAHAHA" ChanFan tertawa keras. Jongsoo yang tidak suka pun berdiri

Pletak. Pletak

Jongsoo memukul ChanFan dengan pensil.

"Aaakh. Kanapa kau memukul kami" Fanzi berkata sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kalena kalian teltawa tellalu kelas"

"Jongsoo-ya coba kau ikuti ucapanku. Ular melingkar-lingkar di pagar" Kata Chanhyun

"Ulal melingkal-lingkal di pagal"

"Hahahah. Kau sudah besar tapi belum bisa mengucapkan huruf 'r'. Coba ikuti aku lagi. Rumah saya sangat sempit sampai-sampai selonjoran saja sangat susah"

"Yak! aku tidak bica hyung!" Ucap Jongsoo kesal.

"Dicoba dulu Jongsoo-ya" Kata Chanhyun. Jongsoo pun menurut dan berulang kali menggumamkan kata-kata yang diucapkan Chanhyun, namun tetap tidak bisa.

"Jongcoo menyelah hyung" tidak ada jawaban. Jongsoo menoleh ke belakang ternyata ChanFan sudah pergi ke alam mimpinya. Ia mendengus kesal, tanpa pikir panjang ia pun menyusul mereka.

.

.

_2 hari kemudian..._

"Eomma kami semua pamit ne. Kami janji jika ada waktu kami akan kesini lagi." Ucap Tao mewakili semuanya.

"Kalian hati-hatilah di jalan. Baekhyun, Tao jika kalian akan melahirkan hubungi eomma ne." Ryeowook berbicara pada Baekhyun dan Tao serta memeluknya . "Dan kau Kyungsoo eomma tunggu kabar kehamilanmu" Ryeowook terkekeh saat mengucapkannya.

"Tentu eomma, aku akan berusaha agar Kyungsoo cepat hamil" Jongin yang menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap tajam suaminya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau malah terlihat lebih menggemaskan. Kau tidak mau kan kalau aku menyerangmu disini" Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Mwo! Yak!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin.

"Halmoni, Haraboji Jongcoo pacti akan cangat melindukan kalian" Jongsoo memeluk Ryeowook dan Jongwoon.

"Kami juga" Fanzi, Chanhyun dan Yizi ikut memeluk nenek dan kakeknya.

"Jongsoo-ya semoga besok saat aku bertemu dengan mu lagi kau sudah bisa berbicara huruf 'R' dan 'S' " Fanzi terkekeh.

"Cebental lagi Jongcoo juga akan bica hyung"

"Aku akan merindukanmu Jongie" Lalu Fanzi memeluk Jongsoo.

Mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Meninggalkan 2 orang di rumah itu.

.

.

.

"Eomma Jongcoo mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kamar, eomma akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur" Kyungsoo membawa Jongsoo menuju kamarnya.

"Eomma kenapa Jongcoo tidak bica tidul, padahal tadi Jongcoo cangat mengantuk." Kata Jongsoo sambil memeluk sang eomma.

Cklek. Pintu kamar Jongsoo terbuka.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur ?" Tanya Jongin saat sudah memasuki kamar anaknya.

"Entahlah appa. Jongcoo juga tidak tau kenapa mata Jongcoo tidak mau menutup" Jawab Jongsoo. "Eomma, appa apa Jongcoo boleh tidul belcama kalian ?"

"Tidak. Jongsoo kan sudah besar" Tolak Jongin.

"Jebal eomma." Jongsoo memohon pada ibunya.

"Tentu saja boleh sayang, ayo" Ajak Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Mana bisa begitu sayang, Jongsoo sudah besar." Kyungsoo tetap membawa Jongsoo menuju kamarnya, tanpa menghiraukan Jongin. Sesampainya di kamar Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur begitu juga Jongsoo, sedangkan Jongin menatap mereka sejenak dan kemudian ikut berbaring. Jongin mengehela nafas saat melihat Jongsoo memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan sebaliknya. Lagi-lagi aku diabaikan batin Jongin dan mulai menutup matanya.

Saat tengah malam Jongin membangunkan Kyungsoo.

"Yeobo" Jongin mengguncangkan tubuh istrinya

"Eung " Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung, karena tidak biasanya dia dibangunkan tengah malam begini.

"Aku pindahkan Jongsoo ke kamarnya ne." Jongin hendak mengangkat Jongsoo namun Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wae ? Aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan eomma dan Jongsoo secepatnya"

"Jangan pindahkan Jongsoo, aku tidak mau nanti dia bangun. Lebih baik kita yang pindah" Mata Jongin berbinar saat mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu. Tanpa menunggu lama Jongin bangkit dan langsung mengendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style. _Ya ampun sepertinya tadi aku salah bicara batin Kyungsoo._

**TBC**

Terimakasih atas respon kalian^^

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini ?

Maav kalau terlalu pendek dan mengecewakan T.T

Oh iya apa ff ini perlu di kasih konflik ? atau tetap menceritakan tentang kebahagiaan keluarga mereka ? Jawab ne, saya tunggu ^^

**Kamsahamnida : D.o owl, baby panda tao , lee chan hyun , qie kaisoo 2, sheilasesa, yongin21, younlaycious88, dorekyungsoo93, veratjan, .16, .5, aqila k, yoow ara, Kaisooship, nnnNnnnnnn, JongminKim, t.a, Hany Kwan**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author : RiKyungie_**

**_Genre : Family, Romance (Maybe ._.)_**

**_Rate : T (Gs)_**

**_Cast :_**

**_Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo_**

**_Kim Jongin_**

**_Kim Jongsoo (OC)_**

**_And other cast_**

* * *

**_Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya ^^_**

**_Warning : Genderswitch, typo's bertebaran, cerita pasaran, cerita gaje xD._**

**_No bash ! Yang kgak suka kgak usah baca !_**

**_Happy reading and Enjoy^^_**

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah aku sudah benar-benar lelah" Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada yang pelan.

"Ayolah sayang, satu ronde lagi~~" Jongin merengek pada istrinya. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menaikkan selimutnya hingga sebatas leher. Tapi bukan Jongin namanya jika menyerah begitu saja, dia menarik kembali selimut yang digunakan oleh istrinya dan menindihnya kembali.

"Jongin jebal aku benar-benar sudah lelah" Kyungsoo memperlihatkan wajah sendunya. Namun Kim Jongin tetaplah Kim Jongin dia tetap saja melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Padahal ini sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat pagi. Dan Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

_**07.00 Am**_

Kyungsoo menggeliat, mata bulatnya perlahan terbuka dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya. Saat nyawanya sudah benar-benar terkumpul ia mencoba untuk berdiri namun bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Dia benar-benar tidak kuat untuk berdiri.

"Aish...! kenapa sakit sekali" Kyungsoo berulang kali berusaha untuk berdiri namun tetap saja tidak bisa. "Aaaakkhh" Kyungsoo kembali meringis.

Jongin sedikit terganggu akibat gerakan-gerakan orang yang berada di sampingya. Dia kemudian membuka matanya dan berbalik menghadap ke sampingnya. Melihat istrinya yang seperti menahan rasa sakit, Jongin segera bangun.

"Kau kenapa sayang ?"

"Yak! Ini semua gara-gara kau Kkamjong !"

"Wae ? aku saja baru bangun tidur, kenapa kau menyalahkanku"

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin sedikit keras sehingga orang yang yang dipukul mengeluarkan suara rintihan. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam padaku"

"Ah mianhae yeobo, apa itu benar-benar sakit ?" Kyungsoo menatap tajam suaminya, bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu ?. "Kalau tidak benar-benar sakit aku mungkin masih bisa menahannya " Kyungsoo lagi-lagi berusaha untuk berdiri dan tetap saja selalu gagal. Jongin yang melihat itupun langsung membantu istrinya untuk duduk.

"Jongin aku ingin mandi, bisakah kau membopongku ke kamar mandi ?" Jongin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat dulu" Kemudian ia menggunakan celana boxernya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tamu. Setelah selesai dia menghampiri istrinya dan membopongnya.

Dia benar-benar menahan hasratnya agar tidak menyerang orang yang berada di gendongannya lagi saat ia melihat Kyungsoo tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun._ Glek _dengan susah payah ia menelan salivanya. _Ingat Jongin istrimu sedang sakit._

"Yeobo apa sebaiknya kita mandi bersama ?"

"Andwae ! Jongin-ah bukankah kau hari ini pergi ke kantor ?" Tanya Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Anni, apa kau lupa kalau aku cuti selama seminggu ? dan masa cutiku masih 2 hari lagi" Jawab Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat tiba-tiba saja suaminya ikut masuk dalam bathub. "Aku tidak akan menyerangmu lagi sayang, tenang saja" Ucap Jongin cepat saat ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang istri. Kyungsoo mengangguk, sebenarnya dia juga menikmati saat-saat seperti ini karna ia jarang bisa bermesraan dengan suaminya alasan yang pertama tentu karna ada anaknya dan juga suaminya yang sibuk di kantor dengan pekerjaannya.

"Yak! Singkirkan tanganmu, kau tadi sudah berjanji Kkamjong"

"Hehe mian. Kau terlalu menggoda sayang"

Sekarang posisi Jongin berada di bawah Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk istrinya erat, sambil terus menciumi puncak kepala istrinya. Mereka sangat menikmati posisi saat ini, untung saja Jongsoo belum bangun dari tidurnya. Dan mereka akan memanfaatkan waktu itu sebaik-baiknya.

"Yeobo" Panggil Jongin. "Hm" Kyungsoo hanya berdehem menjawab panggilan suaminya.

"Apa kau bahagia selama menikah denganku ?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu hm" Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya menghadap suaminya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya saja" Jawab Jongin sambil memandangi wajah istrinya.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia sayang. Aku beruntung mempunyai kalian berdua" Kyungsoo kembali memposisikan dirinya seperti semula.

"Gomawo yeobo..."

"Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapku ungkapkan saja. Aku akan berusaha untuk merubahnya." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dan mereka terlarut dalam obrolan-obrolan kecil.

.

.

Di kamar lain ada seorang anak kecil yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan mengerjap imut. Ia mengumpulkan nyawanya terlebih dahulu agar kembali normal (?) seperti biasa. Ia melihat keseluruh ruangan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu ah anni tapi seseorang. Kemudian ia bangkit dan turun dari ranjang. Keluar dari kamar, menyusuri tempat yang biasanya orang itu berada. Tapi nihil ia tidak menemukan seorangpun di rumah itu.

"Eomma... appa eodiga ?" teriak anak itu. sambil masih mencari-cari orangtuanya. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Eomma.. appa " teriaknya lagi dan tidak mendapat jawaban kembali. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karna ia mulai takut. Ia sama sekali belum pernah di tinggal sendirian di rumah oleh orangtuanya.

Kemudian ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan langsung ke ranjang sambil menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh badannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan isakan-isakan kecil mulai keluar, ia menangis. Ya menangis.

.

.

.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar mereka dan membaringkannya dengan perlahan. Saat memasuki kamarnya ia seperti melupakan sesuatu. Tapi apa ?

"Jongin-ah apa aku melupakan sesuatu ?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Jongin pun juga bingung akan ucapan Kyungsoo tapi ia juga merasa seperti ada yang aneh. Mereka berdua berpikir sampai tiba-tiba

"Jongsoo!" teriak mereka bersamaan

"Jongin coba kau cari dia. Palli" Jongin mengangguk dan langsung keluar kamar. Ia memasuki kamar anaknya dan melihat ada gundukan yang ditutupi selimut di atas ranjang anaknya. langsung saja ia menghampirinya dan membuka selimut itu. Reflek Jongsoo –anak itu– memeluk appanya dengan erat masih sambil sesenggukan.

"Kau kenapa Jongie ?" Jongin mengelus punggung anaknya. kemudian ia melepas pelukan itu, ia kaget saat malihat mata anaknya yang sembab. "Kau kenapa hm ? kenapa menangis ?"

"Ya! Hiks.. kalian jahat hiks.. ke-napa ning-galin Jong-coo cendilian hiks..." Ucap Jongsoo sambil memukul dada appanya.

"Mianhae sayang. Jeongmal mianhae, tapi appa sama eomma tidak meninggalkan Jongsoo. Appa dan eomma ada di kamar tamu tadi." Jawab Jongin sambil menenangkan anaknya.

"Tidak mungkin, pacti kalian tadi pelgi dan tidak mengajak Jongcoo hikss"

"Anniya, tadi appa sama eomma habis mandi sayang. Kalau tidak percaya ayo kita tanya saja sama eomma" Jongin membawa anaknya ke kamarnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat mata anaknya merah ia segera menyuruh Jongin membawanya ke dalam.

"Aigoo... anak eomma kenapa hm ? kenapa matanya merah ?" Jongin mendudukkan anaknya di samping istrinya yang sedang tiduran, begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Jongsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu. Kembali isakkan kecil terdengar dari mulut anak itu. "Kenapa menangis lagi, Jongsoo kan sudah besar jadi tidak boleh menangis lagi"

"Bukankah kemarin Jongsoo sudah janji sama appa tidak akan menangis lagi ? kenapa kau melanggarnya. Jagoan appa tidak boleh mengingkari janji yang telah dibuatnya sendiri jika ingin menjadi anak yang hebat arraseo?" Nasehat Jongin pada anaknya.

"Allaceo appa. Jongie ingin jadi anak yang hebat, jadi Jongie janji tidak akan menangic lagi" Jongsoo berucap sambil memandang appa dan eommanya bergantian.

"Yaksok ?" Jongin mengangkat jari kelingkingnya kedepan. "Yakcok" jawab anaknya sambil menautkan kelingkinya pada kelingking ayahnya.

"Dan juga beljanjilah jangan cadel lagi Jongcoo-ya" Jongin mencoba menggoda anaknya dan tertawa

"Yak! Appa" Jongsoo memukul appanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat mereka tertawa bersama. _Berjanjilah agar kalian selalu tertawa seperti ini, dan jangan pernah keluarkan air mata kalian jika itu bukanlah air mata kebahagia. Aku sangat mencintai kalian._

_._

_._

Jongsoo heran saat melihat eommanya hanya tiduran dari tadi. _Apa eomma cedang cakit ?._ Kemudian ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening sang eomma, _tidak panac._ _Eomma kenapa ya ? _

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling berpandangan melihat tingkah anaknya. Kyungsoo seolah _bertanya "Apa yang dilakukannya ?"_ Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

Karena bingung apa yang terjadi dengan ibunya lalu ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Eomma kenapa dali tadi hanya tidulan. Apa eomma cakit ?" Tanya Jongsoo. Sekarang Kyungsoo tau apa yang dipikirkan anaknya, ia tersenyum melihat anaknya yang terlihat khawatir.

"Anniya eomma tidak sakit. Cuma sedikit tidak enak badan saja" Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya mengahadap anaknya. Jongsoo mengelus rambut eommanya kemudian mengecup kening sang ibu.

"Eomma kenapa lehel eomma melah-melah" Jongsoo bertanya saat melihat ada tanda-tanda merah di leher ibunya. Sontak Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin. Jongin yang ditatap hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Eum tadi malam eomma habis digigit sama nyamuk raksasa Jongsoo-ya" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Jongin mendelik saat mendengar jawaban istrinya.

"Jinjjayo eomma ? Nyamuknya eodiga eomma, bial Jongcoo pukul pake laket" Jongsoo berdiri bersiap mengambil raket miliknya

"Jangan sayang, kasihan nyamuknya. Nyamuknya itu nyamuk langka, kalau nanti dipukul dan mati maka tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya nyamuk raksasa" Jongin menatap istrinya tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menampilkan kekehan. Jongsoo kembali duduk "Ah eomma benal. Jongcoo jadi ingin belkenalan dengan nyamuknya. Kan nanti kalo Jongcoo belteman dengannya ia jadi tidak menggigit eomma" Ucap Jongsoo sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya.

"Yak! Kyungsoo jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh pada Jongsoo huh" Kyungsoo tertawa saat berhasil menggoda suaminya.

.

.

.

Sekarang Jongin sedang bersih-bersih rumah, mulai dari menyapu, mengepel, merapikan barang-barang bahkan hingga mencuci pakaian. Ia memang sengaja melakukan ini karena tidak mungkin bukan jika Kyungsoo yang melakukannya ? Istrinya sedang tidur sekarang karena ia tidak bisa berjalan akibat kelakuannya. Ya Jongin harus bertanggung jawab. Ia harus mengerjakan perkerjaan yang biasa Kyungsoo lakukan termasuk menjaga Jongsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang tidak menyewa pembantu rumah tangga karena Kyungsoo ingin sepenuhnya benar-benar mengurus keluarga. Dulu saat Kyungsoo hamil Jongin juga menawarkan tapi tetap saja ia menolaknya. Ia benar-benar beruntung mempunyai Kyungsoo, sangat. Kyungsoo benar-benar istri dan eomma yang terhebat baginya dan anaknya.

"Nging wusss wussss wuusss (Jongsoo tidak cadel 's' untuk sementar ._.)" Jongsoo sedang bermain pesawat-pesawatan sambil menirukan suara pesawat.

"Ada lampu melah. Pilot halus menghentikan pecawat (?). Kalau tidak belhenti nanti di tangkap cama polici ahjucci" Ucap anak itu. Jongin yang mendengar ucapan anaknya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Jongsoo-ya mana ada lampu merah di atas pesawat tidak bisa berhenti di atas sana. Kau itu ada-ada saja" Jongin mengahampiri anaknya setelah selesai bersih-bersih.

"Cuka-cuka Jongie dong. Kenapa appa ikut campul, mengganggu caja"

"Oh jadi appa mengganggu Jongie hm ?" Sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya Jongsoo masih sibuk dengan mainannya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, appa mau menemani eomma tidur saja"

Sontak Jongsoo langsung menatap appanya. "Anniya, appa tidak mengganggu Jongie kok" Ucap Jongsoo sambil memegang tangan appanya, ia tidak mau bermain sendirian. "Appa di cini caja cama Jongie ne"

"Eum baiklah" Jongin mengacak pucuk kepala anaknya dan tersenyum.

"Aish.. lambut Jongie jadi belantakkan appa" Jongsoo membenarkan rambutnya.

"Oke kita mulai belmain. Cekalang appa jadi cupilnya ya dan Jongie yang jadi penumpangnya, allaceo ?" Jongin mengangguk " Jja! Kalau begitu cekalang appa membungkuk" Jongin hanya menuruti perintah anaknya. Kemudian Jongsoo menaiki punggung appanya.

"Ya ya ya ! kenapa kau naik ke punggung appa huh"

"Appa ikuti caja pelmainannya. Appa bisakah pocici appa sepelti olang yang cedang melangkak ?" Lagi-lagi Jongin menurut.

"Cklek blem blem blem.." Jongsoo memutar telinga appanya, ibaratnya telinga itu adalah stater mobilnya.

"Yak! Kim Jongsoo apa yang kau lakukan. Tadi kau bilang appa jadi supir bukan jadi mobilnya"

"Lalat (ralat -_-). Cekalang appa jadi mobilnya dan Jongie jadi cupilnya, kalau becok Jongie punya adik maka adik Jongie akan jadi penumpangnya." Jongin benar-benar harus ekstra sabar saat berhadapan dengan anaknya.

"Cklek blem..blem..blem.." Lagi Jongsoo melakukannya. Dan Jongin hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menelepon suaminya yang sedang bekerja di kantor karena tiba-tiba saja ia menginginkan sesuatu.

Tut...tut...tut...telepon tersambung

"_Maaf nomor yang ada tuju tidak dapat menerima panggilan ini, cobalah beberapa saat lagi" _

"Aish.. kenapa yang menjawab operatornya"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat panggilannya di reject oleh suaminya.

Saat ia akan beranjak dari duduknya hpnya berbunyi. Ia segera mengambil hpnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

_Dobi calling_

Langsung saja ia mengangkatnya .

"Yak! Kenapa tadi panggilanku di reject eoh"

Chanyeol menjauhkan hpnya dari telinganya saat mendengar teriakan dari ujung telepon. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, _suaranya benar-benar bisa bikin telingaku tuli kalau dia terus-terusan berteriak seperti ini huh._

"Yeoboseyo, yeoboseyo. .. Yak! Park Dobi kau masih disana kan"

"Mianhae chagi tadi ada rapat. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau hari ini ada rapat. Kalau aku tau aku tak akan mengganggumu"

Baekhyun menurunkan nada suaranya, ia merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Gwaenchana chagiya. Jadi kau ingin apa hm ?"

"Aku ingin berfoto dengan Song Joongki oppa sayang"

Permintaan itu tiba-tiba terlintas dibenak Baekhyun saat ia habis menonton drama yang dibintangi Song Joongki, ia sangat mengidolakan aktor itu. Dan dari dulu ia ingin bertemu dengan aktor favoritnya itu lalu berfoto bersama.

"Yak! Mana bisa begitu, aku tidak ingin istriku berfoto bersama dengan namja lain"

"Ayolah sayang. Jebalyo"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Kau boleh meminta apapun, asal jangan yang satu itu" Tolak Chanyeol tegas.

" Ini bukan permintaanku, tapi ini permintaan bayi kita sayang. Apa kau mau kalau anak kita besok akan selalu mengeluarkan airliurnya setiap kali ia menginginkan sesuatu " Baekhyun terus memaksa suaminya.

"Tapi Song Joongki itu aktor yang sedang populer saat ini, pasti ia mempunyai jadwal yang padat dan akan sangat sulit ditemui"

"Pokoknya kau harus mengusahakan itu, aku tidak mau tau itu dan aku juga tidak menerima penolakan ara!" Baekhyun langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sang suami.

Sementara Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia benar-benar bingung saat ini, apa yang harus dilakukannya ? kalau ia tidak menuruti permintaan istrinya pasti ia akan didiamkan istrinya berhari-hari dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Kemudian ia menelepon seseorang.

"Undang aktor yang sedang populer saat ini yang bernama Song Joongki untuk datang ke apartementku. Berapapun bayaran yang dimintanya berikan saja"

.

.

.

"Yizi, Fanzi jangan bertengkar terus ! telinga eomma sudah benar-benar panas mendengar ocehan-ocehan kalian"

Ucap seorang yeoja berkepala tiga pada kedua anaknya.

"Eomma...Yizi noona yang mulai duluan."

"Anniya, kau yang mulai duluan. Kalau kau tidak mencoret-coret bukuku aku tidak akan mengganggu kau saat menggambar"

"Tapi kau, mengejek hasil gambarku noona!"

"Gambaranmu memang sangat absurd Fanfan. Haha" Ejek Yizi

Tao –yeoja itu– hanya mendengus kesal saat melihat kedua anaknya bertengkar. Kedua anaknya itu memang jarang akur. Karena sifat mereka yang sama-sama tidak mau kalah, seenaknya sendiri dan sama-sama jail. Perbedaanya Yizi anak perempuannya itu sedikit menuruni sifat dari appanya, ia irit bicara dan terkadang menampilkan wajah datarnya beda halnya dengan Fanzi ia menuruni sifat ibunya yang childish, cerwet dan banyak aegyo.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau berhenti eomma akan adukan kalian pada appa"

Sontak Yizi dan Fanzi diam. Karena mereka memang takut pada ayahnya, bukan takut dimarahi tetapi takut jika mereka tidak mendapat jatah makanan -_-

.

.

.

Sore ini Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo berjalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo memang mempunyai kebiasaan akan pergi jalan-jalan ke taman bermain jika mereka sedang bosan.

Jongsoo berlari-lari kecil saat sudah sampai di taman. Ia langsung menuju ayunan,.

"Eomma ayo dolong ayunannya"

Kyungsoo mendorong ayunan yang ditunggangi anaknya pelan.

"Yang kencang eomma"

"Shireo. Nanti kalau Jongie jatuh bagaimana hm?"

"Anniya Jongie tidak akan jatuh, kan Jongie pegangannya kuat eomma"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak ara?"

Jongsoo hanya menuruti perkataan ibunya. Saat ia sudah merasa bosan ia mengajak duduk ibunya ke sebuah bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon, tapi sebelumnya ia meminta di belikan es krim.

"Eomma coba kalau appa bica beljalan-jalan ke cini pacti akan lebih menyenangkan"

"Oh jadi kalau hanya bersama eomma tidak menyenangkan eoh ?"

"Anniya, makcud Jongie bukan begitu eomma"

"Ara... ara.. eomma tau sayang. Suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan pergi ke sini bersama-sama dengan appa" Jongsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Kyungsoo mengelus rambut anaknya. ia tersenyum saat melihat anaknya memakan es krim belepotan. "Kalau makan es krim jangan belepotan begitu sayang. Sini eomma bersihkan"

Jongsoo medongakkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo membersihkan mulut Jongsoo bukan dengan tangannya tetapi menggunakan bibirnya, karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka.

"Gomawo eomma"

Saat mereka sedang asik mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa bersama, tiba-tiba ada pemuda yang mendekati mereka. Pemuda itu berniat ingin bertanya alamat pada Kyungsoo tapi saat mereka berhadapan mereka sama-sama terkejut.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo hanya diam di tempat dan tidak ada niatan untuk bergerak bahkan hanya untuk menggerakkan mulutnya mengucapkan satu katapun ia terlihat kesusahan saat mengetahui seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Eomma" Jongsoo yang berada di samping Kyungsoo menarik-narik bajunya, mencoba menyadarkan sang ibu.

"Eoh, ada apa sayang ?" Saat tersadar dari lamunannya Kyungsoo langsung membawa Jongsoo ke dalam gendongannya.

"Apakah ini anakmu Soo ?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Tampan" Ucap orang itu.

"Eomma ciapa ahjucci itu" Tanya Jongsoo sambil menunjuk pemuda tadi.

"Eoh di-dia..." Kyungsoo terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Annyeonghaceyo, Kim Jongcoo imnida. Ahjucci bica memanggilku Jongcoo atau Jongie Juga boleh." Jongsoo menjawab pertanyaan orang itu tanpa keraguan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Entahlah Kyungsoo tidak ingin bertatapan dengan namja yang ada di depannya. " Nama ahjucci ciapa ?"

"Naneun.."

Ucapan namja itu terpotong saat tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menurunkan anaknya dan ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ia merasa sangat pusing dan tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Sampai ia terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Jongsoo yang melihat eommanya pingsan hanya mengguncang-guncangkan bahu ibunya sambil menangis.

"Kyungsoo" Pemuda itu berteriak sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi yeoja yang ada di hadapannya. Langsung saja pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menyuruh Jongsoo untuk mengikutinya. Kyungsoo di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat oleh pemuda itu dan Jongsoo dengan setia mengekorinya.

.

.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit Kyungsoo langsung mendapat perawatan.

Mereka menunggu Kyungsoo di luar ruangan karena tidak diperbolehkan masuk oleh suster.

Jongsoo menangis sesenggukan dari tadi. Dia benar-benar takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan ibunya. Sambil terus menangis, kemudian ia merogoh saku celananya. Dia mengambil benda persegi panjang kemudian mencari nomor milik appanya. Benda persegi panjang itu adalah milik ibunya dan dia bisa mengoperasikannya karena dia sudah di ajari sang ibu. Dia memang masih belum bisa membaca tapi Jongsoo bisa mencari nomor ponsel milik appanya karena nomor itu terdapat foto appanya, jadi dia tidak bersusah-susah menanyakannya pada orang yang berada di sampingnya.

Jongsoo sudah berkali-kali menelepon appanya, tapi tetap tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Appa...hiks kenapa tidak diangkat hiks" Jongsoo belum berhenti menangis sejak tadi.

"Mungkin appamu sedang sibuk Jongsoo-ya"

Jongsoo menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan mata yang sembab.

"Hiks.. ahjucci eomma Jongie tidak apa-apa kan hiks. Jongie takut kalau eomma kenapa-napa, Jongie cangat menyayangi eomma hiks"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, dia memandangi Jongsoo. _Mata, hidung, dan warna kulitnya sama seperti ibunya._

Cklek..

Ruangan itu terbuka, tampaklah dokter muda dengan tinggi menjulang. Jongsoo menatap dokter itu terheran-heran, _Kenapa ada manusia cetinggi itu ? Pelacaan appa Jongie cudah tinggi tapi kenapa macih ada yang menyaingi tinggi appa batin Jongsoo._

Dokter Choi yang merasa ditatap ikut menatap menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. _Tidak mirip, mungkin dia bukan suaminya. Dia masih terlalu muda._

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

Kenapa jadi gaje begini ceritanya -,-

Apa ada yang masih menunggu ff gaje ini ? Lama banget ya updatenya, sedikit pula -,-

Oh iya itu Chanbaek sama Panda nyempil dikit '-')/

* * *

Oke saatnya saya membalas Review kalian :D

**ruixi** : Iya. Dari mukanya aja udah keliatan :v. Gomawo reviewnya :)

**kyeoptafadila** : Ringan ? seperti Kapal Feri ? apakah itu ringan ? ._.v Gomawo reviewnya :)

**chiikamonica** : ini udah di lanjut :D . Gomawo reviewnya :)

**kaira1406** : Oke oke, ini udah di lanjut :D . Kayaknya gak bisa upadate cepet. Maaf :( Gomawo reviewnya :)

**beng beng max** : Right xD Gomawo reviewnya :)

**Dae Lee Moon** : Ini udah lanjut. Yakin berani ninju gue ? *smirk. Gomawo reviewnya :)

**Ryeolaasoo** : Kalo seringan berat badanku gimana ? Bolehkan :D Kagak bisa update kilat eonni . Mian.. :( Gomawo reviewnya :)

**exindira** : Selamat datang kalau begitu. Gomawo reviewnya :)

**yongin21** : Kyung selamat kok, buktinya dia bisa ngajak Jongsoo jalan-jalan. Udah gue kasih noh :D . Gomawo reviewnya :)

**6uest** : Oke liat aja nanti. Gomawo reviewnya :)

**aqila k** : Hihi gimana chap ini ? apa udah hamil Kyungnya xD Gomawo reviewnya :)

**dorekyungsoo93** : Makanya diajarin dong xD Gomawo reviewnya :)

**younlaycious88** : Jongin emang cepet kalo saol begituan Kkk~ Doa'in aja biar Jongsoo gak cadel lagi dan cepet punya adek :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

**veratjan** : 3 Couple lainnya lagi di penjara di hatiku *plak, mungkin aku gak akan ngeluarin mereka ._. Gomawo udah review ne ^^

**lee chan hyun** : Adek Jongsoo belum jadi di chap ini Kkk~ Doa'in ya biar si Kyung cepet hamil :D Gomawo reviewnya :)

**t.a** : Aku gak bakal bikin Kyung menderita kok xD Gomawo reviewnya :)

**Hany Kwan** : Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah review xD

**syifa1214** : Lihat aja besok ._.v Mian tapi mungkin aku kgak bisa update cepet -,- Gomawo reviewnya :)

**Ha Ni Oh** : Kekeke ~ xD Soal buat anak Kai emang cepet tanggap ._. Gomawo reviewnya :)

**zoldyk** : Terimakasih sudah menyukai ff gaje ini -.- Gomawo reviewnya :)

**kyugie** : Saya baru 17 th dan belum bisa buat begituan xD Gomawo reviewnya :)

* * *

**Special Thanks to : **

**D.o owl, baby panda tao , lee chan hyun , qie kaisoo 2, sheilasesa, yongin21, younlaycious88, dorekyungsoo93, veratjan, .16, .5, aqila k, yoow ara, Kaisooship, nnnNnnnnnn, JongminKim, t.a, Hany Kwan, ruixi, kyeoptafadila , chiikamonica, kaira1406, beng beng max, Dae Lee Moon, Ryeolaasoo, exindira, 6uest, aqila k, syifa1214, Ha Ni Oh, zoldyk, kyungie**

Akhir kata Review plis ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author : RiKyungie_**

**_Genre : Family, Romance (Maybe ._.)_**

**_Rate : T (Gs)_**

**_Cast :_**

**_Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo_**

**_Kim Jongin_**

**_Kim Jongsoo (OC)_**

**_And other cast_**

* * *

_Ruangan itu terbuka, tampaklah dokter muda dengan tinggi menjulang. Jongsoo menatap dokter itu terheran-heran, 'Kenapa ada manusia cetinggi itu ? Pelacaan appa Jongie cudah tinggi tapi kenapa macih ada yang menyaingi tinggi appa batin Jongsoo'._

_Dokter Choi yang merasa ditatap ikut menatap menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. 'Tidak mirip, mungkin dia bukan suaminya. Dia masih terlalu muda._

**_Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya ^^_**

**_Warning : Genderswitch, typo's bertebaran, cerita pasaran, cerita gaje xD._**

**_No bash ! Yang kgak suka kgak usah baca !_**

**_Happy reading and Enjoy^^_**

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 4 Up!**_

"Apa anda suaminya ?" Tanya Dokter Choi pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"_Anni_, saya temannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kyungsoo _uisa_ ?"

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf. Dimana suaminya ?"

"Uica, uica... _eomma_ Jongie kenapa ?" Jongsoo berucap tiba-tiba sambil menarik-narik jas yang di pakai Dokter itu. Choi Siwon –Dokter itu- berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Jongsoo, mengelus kepala anak itu sambil tersenyum.

"_Eomma_ mu tidak apa-apa. Dimana _appa_ mu ?"

"_Appa_ cedang cibuk. Tadi Jongie telepon tidak diagkat." Jongsoo menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sendu.

Siwon kembali tersenyum manampilkan dimple di kedua pipinya, sangat tampan. Ya dokter itu dokter muda dengan pesona yang luar biasa.

"Nanti kalau _appa_mu sudah datang suruh ke Ruangan saya oke" Jongsoo menganggukan kepalanya."Sekarang kau boleh melihat _eomma_mu " Kata Siwon sambil menunjuk ke arah ruangan yang di tempati oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kamcahamnida Uicanim. Oh iya, bolehkah Jongie belfoto dengan uica ?" Siwon heran dengan ucapan anak di depannya tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Ahjucci tolong fotokan ne" Di raihnya Ponsel itu dari tangan Jongsoo oleh Hyunsik –Pemuda itu –. Jongsoo dan Siwon sudan siap dengan posenya masing-masing.

"_Hana dul set_..."

Klik.

"_Gomawo_ Ahjucci, Uica..."

.

.

.

Jongsoo memasuki ruangan _eomma_nya, diikuti Hyunsik di belakangnya. Ia berusaha manaiki tempat tidur _eomma_nya, tapi tidak bisa. Hyunsik dengan sigap mengangkatnya. Mendudukkan Jongsoo di sebelah Kyungsoo sedangkan dirinya duduk di kursi yang terdapat tidak jauh dari ranjang

"_Eomma_.. hiks" Jongsoo menangis lagi. Dia sangat khawatir melihat eommanya terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

"_Eomma_.. bangun hiks. Jongie tidak mau _eomma_ cakit hiks" Hyunsik memandang Jongsoo kasihan. Di elusnya punggung Jongsoo. "_eomma_.. Jongie janji, Jongie akan menuluti kemauan eomma, acalkan _eomma_ bangun hiks"

Suara isakan Jongsoo semakin lama semakin mengecil. Dia memposisikan dirinya tidur di sebelah Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk _eomma_nya sayang, lama-lama mata itu perlahan tertutup. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah menangis sehingga bisa membuatnya tertidur pulas dalam waktu singkat.

Sedangkan Hyunsik memandangi mereka lama, ah tidak dia hanya memandang _yeoja_ yang ada di depannya. Dengan berani pula ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo seakan ingin memberikan kehangatan pada _yeoja_ itu. Kemudian mengecupnya pelan.

"Kyungsoo-ya aku merindukanmu, sangat. Masih mungkinkah aku memilikimu kembali?" Ucap Hyunsik.

_Flashback_

_Siang itu angin berhembus sedikit kencang sehingga menerbangkan apa saja yang di lewatinya. Suasana di sana tepatnya di atap sebuah sekolah senior high school sangat hening seperti tidak ada penghuni. Tapi salah di sana ada dua orang manusia berlawanan jenis sedang duduk di sebuah bangku ada yang ingin membuka suaranya. Suasana disana juga canggung seakan mereka baru mengenal, padahal sebenarnya mereka adalah sahabat dekat. Entahlah apa yang membuat mereka canggung begitu. Biasanya bahkan mereka salingmenjaili satu sama lain tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Mungkin saja.._

"_Soo-ya" Sang namja akhirnya memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping memandang orang yang di sampingnya. Menatapnya._

"_Hm" Jawab sang yeoja singkat. Dia juga balas memandang sang namja. _

"_Apa kau jijik dan membenciku ? setelah kau mendengar berita itu ?" Hyunsik –namja itu – menundukkan kepalanya, tidak kuat memandang Kyungsoo –yeoja itu– lama-lama._

_Diam tak ada jawaban._

"_Soo-ya jawab aku jebal" Kyungsoo tetap menutup mulutnya rapat._

"_Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae." Hyunsik menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Sekarang tatap aku" Hyunsik mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo karena ia tetap tak mau mengangkat wajahnya. Kemudian menangkup pipi chubby yeoja itu dengan kedua tangannya. Mengelusnya pelan. _

"_Aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk karena tidak tega melihat namja yang ada di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon._

"_Siang itu aku ingin pergi ke ruang musik, untuk sekedar menenangkan diri karena saat itu aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik sehingga aku memutuskan untuk ke sana. Saat aku sudah sampai di depan pintu, aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut di dalam. Dan aku memutuskan untuk duduk di depan ruang musik sampai orang yang berada di dalam keluar. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, seorang namja lebih tepatnya Minho sunbae keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi cuma dia yang keluar." Hyunsik menjeda ceritanya._

"_Aku heran bukankah tadi ada keributan di dalam, kenapa ia keluar sendiri ? tidak mungkinkan kalau dia berteriak-teriak sendiri . Kemudian aku masuk ke dalam. Dan saat itu juga aku terkejut. Aku melihat Krystal dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Baju bagian bahu dan dadanya sobek sehingga memperlihatkan bagian di dalamnya. Dia menangis sesenggukan, bibirnya bengkak dan di sudutnya terdapat luka kecil. Aku melangkah mendekatinya dengan menundukkan wajahku pastinya. Kemudian membuka blazerku dan kupakaikan padanya untuk menutupi bagian depan. Dia menatapku kemudian mengumamkan kata terimakasih, aku mengnggukkan kepalaku kemudian aku berlalu pergi tapi tiba-tiba saja tanganku di genggam oleh Krystal. 'Jangan pergi'. Dan dengan bodohnya aku menurutinya. Aku duduk di depannya. Dengan reflek Krystal memelukku erat dan menangis kencang. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa, lalu aku mengelus punggungnya menenangkannya. Saat ia mulai tenang ia mulai bercerita tentang kejadian tadi. Ternyata ia di cumbui oleh kekasihnya dengan kasar dan ia meronta-ronta. Sungguh aku tidak percaya kalau Minho sunbae sebejat itu." Lagi Hyunsik menjeda ceritanya._

"_Lalu... " Kyungsoo bertanya._

"_Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata saat itu, sehingga aku hanya mendengarkannya bercerita. Lalu aku melepas pelukan itu, menatap Krystal dengan iba. Matanya sudah sangat sembab. Tanpa diduga ia tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirku, dan aku malah menerima ciuman itu. Membalas setiap lumatan-lumatannya..."_

"_K-kau ... " Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, karena kaget mendengar cerita itu._

"_Aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa menerima ciuman itu. Mungkin saat itu aku hanya terbawa suasananya. Saat aku tersadar, aku cepat-cepat melepaskan ciuman itu. 'Maafkan aku' kata Krystal. Aku hanya menjawab 'tidak apa-apa'. Kemudian aku pergi dari ruang musik dengan persaan yang campur aduk. Seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tapi aku menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Dan keesokan harinya aku mendapatkan e-mail dari seseorang yang tak ku kenal. Aku membukanya dan langsung membanting ponselku. Isinya adalah foto yang memperlihatkan aku sedang mencium Krystal. Dan foto itu menyebar dengan cepat. Aku mencari Krystal supaya dia menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi dia malah memperburuk keadaan dengan berita-berita yang jauh melenceng dari kejadian sebenarnya. Dia benar-benar licik. Sampai berita itu terdengar di telingamu. Aku kacau, sangat kacau disaat aku membutuhkanmu kau malah menjauh dariku. Tapi untung saja ada orang yang melihat adegan Minho dan Krystal saat sebelum aku datang. Dan dia menyelamatkanku dari jebakan Krystal"_

_Kyungsoo terdiam, ia benar-benar bersalah pada orang yang berada di sampingnya. Seharusnya ia selalu berada di sampingnya dan menyemangatinya. Tetapi apa yang dia lakukan ? dia malah membuat orang itu kacau. "Mianhae Hyun-ah. Jeongmal mianhae" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Hyunsik dan menangis di dalam pelukan pria itu. Hyunsik membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan erat._

"_Gwaenchana Soo. Seharusnya aku berterimakasih karena kau masih mempercayaiku"_

_Dilepaskannya pelukan itu. Menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang ada di pipi Kyungsoo. Hyunsik mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Perlahan tapi pasti bibir mereka menempel. Hanya sebatas menempel, tapi lama-lama menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan kecil. Itu adalah ciuman yang pertama kali mereka lakukan sejak mereka kenal. Sesungguhnya mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, tapi mereka menepis perasaan itu karena tidak ingin persahabatan mereka rusak. Sehingga tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mengungkapkannya._

_Hyunsik melepaskan ciuman itu. "Saranghae Soo" Kyungsoo hanya menatap Hyunsik bingung._

"_Sebenarnya sudah dari dulu aku menyukaimu, ah bahkan aku sudah mencintaimu" Hyunsik menatap balik Kyungsoo dengan tatapan serius._

"_S-sebenarnya, aku juga mencintaimu Hyun-ah" Ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu. _

"_Benarkah ?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. _

"_Apa sekarang kita sepasang kekasih " Hyunsik menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo, berusaha menggoda orang di sampingnya._

"_Yak! Kau tidak romantis sekali huh" Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut lucu. Membuat Hyunsik terkekeh melihatnya._

"_Apakah aku perlu menutup matamu, kemudian membawamu ke suatu tempat yang di penuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang di tata rapi membentuk kata I Love You yang besar? Kemudian memetiknya satu untuk di letakkan di atas telingamu hm?" Kata Hyunsik sambil berpura-pura membayangkan apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Ia sangat senang menggoda orang yang berada di sampingnya, karena menurutnya wajah Kyungsoo sangat lucu saat digoda. _

"_Yak! Lim Hyunsik" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Hyunsik. Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Hyunsik yang berlari setelah mendapat pukulan-pukulan darinya. Mereka tertawa bersama._

_Mulai saat itu mereka sering terlihat berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Setiap hari selalu bertukar pesan walau hanya untuk menanyakan 'Apa kau sudah bangun Princess ?'-Hyunsik 'apa kau sudah makan ?' _

_Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia saat setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hubungan mereka bertahan hingga 1 tahun lebih lamanya, hingga saat kelulusan tiba Hyunsik memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo tanpa alasan dan langsung berlalu pergi. Dan saat itu pulalah Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat Hyunsik lagi. Hati Kyungsoo sakit. Sangat sakit, bagaimana mungkin Hyunsik bisa memutuskannya dengan mudah. 'Apa selama ini ia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku ?' – Kyungsoo_

_Flashback end_

Hyunsik masih setia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat mengingat kejadian di masa lalunya bersama yeoja itu.

Tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas bergerak perlahan. Matanya mulai terbuka dan mengerjapnya perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang berada di ruangan itu. ia tersenyum saat melihat anaknya tidur dengan pulas di sampingnya.

Dia merasakan tangan kirinya di genggam oleh seseorang, ia menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat orang yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Kyungsoo... kau sudah bangun ?" Hyunsik –orang itu– tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Diam .

"Apa kau membenciku Soo-ya?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo diam.

"Jawab aku Soo _jebal_" Hyunsik menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku tidak membencimu" Jawab Kyungsoo datar. Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak mengeluarkan air matanya.

"_Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae_ Soo. saat itu aku di paksa untuk ke Amerika meneruskan pendidikanku di sana. Dan _appa_ku sudah menentukan calon istri untukku di sana. Aku tidak ingin kau menungguku karena mungkin jika aku kembali aku sudah menikah dengan orang lain." Hyunsik berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Saat Hyunsik akan menjelaskan kembali, tiba-tiba ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Pemilik ponsel itu mencarinya,

"Di saku celana anakmu" Hyunsik memberi tahu. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengambilnya dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_"

"Sayang kau ada dimana huh ?" Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongin yang sedikit kesal. Ia melirik jam dinding yang berada di ruangannya, jam delapan malam. Astaga, jadi berapa lama aku di sini ? Jongin pasti khawatir sekarang karena tidak biasanya ia pergi sampai jam 8 kecuali jika bersama Jongin.

"Aku sedang di rumah sakit"

"Siapa yang sakit sayang" Nada suara Jongin berubah, tidak seperti saat pertama kali ia berbicara tadi.

"Eung...Aku tadi pingsan saat sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Jongsoo di taman."

"Mwo ? Kenapa kau tidak bilang. Aku akan segera ke sana"

Pip. Panggilan itu terputus.

"Jadi ?" Kyungsoo bertanya kelanjutan cerita Hyunsik

"Aku memutuskanmu karena aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka"

"Tapi kau sudah melukai hatiku. Kau tau hatiku sangat sakit saat kau tiba-tiba datang dan memutuskanku begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apapun padaku!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak. Dan tanpa aba-aba bulir bening jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"Aku minta maaf. Sungguh. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menjelaskannya waktu itu, tapi saat itu aku sedang sangat buru-buru karena keberangkatanku ke Amerika setengah jam lagi dan ayahku hanya memberiku waktu 10 menit untuk menemuimu." Ya Hyunsik benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Sampai saat ini aku bahkan masih mencintaimu Soo." di hapusnya airmata yang berada di pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Soo" Pertahanan Hyunsik juga runtuh saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Jongin bergegas mengambil kunci motor yang ada di laci. Ia menggunakan motor karena mungkin bisa saja jalan menuju rumah sakit macet.

Ia mengendarai motornya dengan cukup kencang. Melewati mobil-mobil yang ada di depannya dengan lihai sepertinya ia mempunyai bakat menjadi pembalap. Ya mungkin saja.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit. Ia langsung ke meja informasi dan menanyakan ruangan yang di tempati istrinya.

"Suster pasien dengan nama Kim Kyungsoo nomor berapa ?"

"Sebentar saya chek dulu." Jongin menunggu dengan gelisah, ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"Maaf tidak ada pasien yang bernama Kim Kyungsoo. Adanya Do Kyungsoo, dia ada di ruangan nomor 121" Jawab suster itu. langsung saja Jongin berlari mencarinya, sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih tentunya.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di depan ruangan itu, Jongin membuka pintunya, ia melihat seorang _namja_ yang tak di kenalnya sedang menggenggam tangan istrinya.

"Sampai saat ini aku bahkan masih mencintaimu Soo." di hapusnya airmata yang berada di pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Soo"

Dan Jongin terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan _namja_ itu. langsung saja Jongin masuk ke ruangan itu dengan wajah datar memandang mereka.

Kyungsoo yang melihat suaminya sudah datang ia langsung melepas genggaman tangan Hyunsik. Dan menghapus air matanya.

"J-Jongin. .. k-kau sudah datang" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada gelisah. _Apa Jongin mendengar ucapan Hyunsik tadi ?_

"Aku ke sini untuk membawa pulang Jongsoo" Tujuan Jongin bukan untuk itu sebenarnya tapi saat melihat adegan di depan matanya, ia berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk membawa pulang Jongsoo. Rasa kekhawatirannya pada Kyungsoo hilang begitu saja. "Maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian." Jongin menggendong Jongsoo hati-hati agar anaknya tidak terbangun.

"Apa yang kau katakan sayang. Kau tidak mengganggu kami sama sekali." Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin yang akan pergi. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan"

"Hubunganku dan Kyungsoo hanya sekedar sahabat Jongin-_ssi_. Dan ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" Hyunsik membantu Kyungsoo menjelaskan, bagaimanapun juga ia yang membuat mereka seperti ini.

Tapi Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari lengannya dan tetap berlalu pergi.

"Jongin. " Kyungsoo mencoba bangun dan mengejar suaminya. Sebenarnya kepalanya sangat sakit untuk berdiri tapi ia menahannya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau masih butuh istirahat Kyungsoo" Hyunsik menahan lengan Kyungsoo saat ia akan mengejar Jongin. "Tidak. Aku harus mengejar suamiku. Aku tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman." Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan genggaman Hyunsik. Tapi tidak berhasil.

"Dengarkan aku. Kau masih sakit, istirahatlah. Kalau kondisimu sudah membaik kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada suamimu" Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah, perkataan Hyunsik ada benarnya juga. Jadi ia membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas ranjang dibantu Hyunsik tentunya.

.

.

Jongin menelepon Sehun –sahabatnya – untuk menjemputnya. Karena tidak mungkin ia menggunakan motor. Ia sedang bersama anaknya yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil sport berwana merah mendekatinya. Itu adalah mobil Sehun. Ia segera masuk ke dalam.

"Antarkan aku ke rumah orangtuaku Hun"

"Dimana Kyungsoo ? kenapa kau hanya bersama Jongsoo ?" tapi Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh dan menjalankan mobilnya. Ia tahu Jongin sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Ya dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat. Wajahnya itu akan sangat datar.

Suasana di dalam mobil hening saat diperjalanan. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka hingga sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Terimakasih Hun" Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Jongin melangkah memasuki rumah rumah yang tidak terlalu megah tapi terlihat mewah. Ia menekan bel rumah.

Cklek. Pintu rumah terbuka.

"Ya ampun Jongin kenapa ke sini malam-malam. Dan dimana Kyungsoo, kenapa kalian hanya berdua" Ryeowook memberondong pertanyaan pada anaknya sambil menyuruhnya masuk.

"Kyungsoo di rumah sakit. Aku akan menginap di sini malam ini dan mungkin juga malam-malam berikutnya." Jongin berjalan menuju kamarnya dulu, untuk menidurkan anaknya.

"Mwo! Kenapa kau tidak menjaganya, dan malah akan tidur di sini. Apa kau sedang bertengkar huh"

Jongin hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh. Moodnya benar-benar sedang buruk saat ini.

"Seharusnya kau ti—. Yak! Kim Jongin, dengarkann eomma dulu eoh" Ucapan Ryeowook terputus saat Jongin tiba-tiba menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan ceramah dari sang ibu.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh anaknya ke ranjang pelan-pelan mengecup kening anaknya lama dan kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin dengan mandi pikirannya akan sedikit jernih.

Setelah mandi ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah anaknya. dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Jongsoo-ya mungkin kau tak akan bertemu dengan eomma untuk beberapa hari ke depan.." Jongin berbicara pada anaknya yang sedang tidur. "Jongsoo-ya, kenapa eomma tadi tidak menolak saat tangannya digenggam oleh namja lain sebelum appa datang. Siapa namja itu, apa kau tau sayang ?" Jongin mencurahkan isi hatinya di depan anaknya. Setetes liquid bening jatuh di pipi Jongin.

Perlahan mata Jongin tertutup. Membawanya menuju alam mimpi mengikuti anaknya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo sudah dibolehkan pulang karena kondisinya sudah membaik. Tapi Kyungsoo belum tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

Semalam ia ditemani Hyunsik. Dan hari ini ia juga diantar pulang oleh Hyunsik, sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin pulang sendiri karena tidak ingin merepotkan, tapi Hyunsik memaksanya jadi Kyungsoo mau tak mau menerimanya.

"Apa kau ingin mampir dulu ?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Hyunsik saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Anni, aku langsung pulang"

Saat hendak masuk mobilnya Hyunsik menghentikan langkahnya saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya

"Hyun-ah tunggu sebentar. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, apa boleh ?"

"Tentu saja. Apapun aku akan menjawabnya."

"Eung.. a-apa kau s-sudah menikah ?" Hyunsik tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Aku belum menikah. Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau dijodohkan oleh appamu ?"

"Ya aku memang dijodohkan. Tapi aku menolaknya dan beruntungnya dia juga tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu. Aku sangat senang saat itu dan aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke Korea. Seharusnya 5 tahun yang lalu aku sudah berada di Korea. Tapi 2 hari saat aku akan ke Korea ayahku tiba-tiba jatuh sakit, dan aku disuruh menggantikan posisinya di kantor." Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari orang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Apa kau masih memiliki rasa cinta untukku? Walau hanya sedikit, apakah masih ada ?" Hyunsik memegang bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam. Tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Eoh.. Hyun-ah aku masuk dulu ne. Hati-hati di jalan" Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyunsik.

"Kau masih mempunyai perasaan terhadapku Kyungsoo. Aku tau itu, yah walaupun cuma sedikit tapi aku ingin kau menyadarinya"

.

.

.

.

TBC ~

Saya kembali ~ Fast update kan :D

Perasaan ini ff udah agak melenceng dari judulnya -.-

Chapter ini si Jongsoo cuma dapet peran sedikit :3 Dia lagi ngambek sama saya karena saya belum bikin dia bisa ngomong 'S' sama 'R' *oke abaikan ini '-')/

Terimakasih buat readers yang udah review ^^ Saya terhura *elapingus dapet respon dari kalian. Dan buat silent readers saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk review ko. Kesadaran diri aja oke *kedipkedip ala Jongsoo '-'

Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini ? Saya menampung Kritik dan Saran loh. Kajja tulis di kolom review ^^

Oh iya Minal aidzin wal faidzin, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya *sungkeman

Belum telat pan xD

**Special Thank's To :**

**Song hyo ji | younlaycious88 | exindira | xing mae30 | yixingcom | ruixi | yeoljja | ByunFire | Ryeolasoo | Guest | doaddict | pembaca | Park Kyungmi | lee chan hyun | EXOTICARMYsasha | t.a | ChangChang | maya yesha | yongin21 | beng beng max | hunhanrakaisoo.**

_**Review egen ~ xD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author : RiKyungie_**

**_Genre : Marriage life, Romance (Maybe ._.)_**

**_Rate : T (Gs)_**

**_Cast :_**

**_Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo_**

**_Kim Jongin_**

**_Kim Jongsoo (OC)_**

**_And other cast_**

* * *

"_Apa kau masih memiliki rasa cinta untukku? Walau hanya sedikit, apakah masih ada ?" Hyunsik memegang bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam. Tidak tau harus menjawab apa._

"_Eoh.. Hyun-ah aku masuk dulu ne. Hati-hati di jalan" Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyunsik._

"_Kau masih mempunyai perasaan terhadapku Kyungsoo. Aku tau itu, yah walaupun cuma sedikit tapi aku ingin kau menyadarinya"_

_._

_._

**_Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya ^^_**

**_Warning : Genderswitch, typo's bertebaran, cerita pasaran, cerita gaje xD._**

**_No bash ! Yang kgak suka kgak usah baca !_**

**_Happy reading and Enjoy^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

.

Chapter 5 is Up

.

.

.

"Eungggg..." Suara lenguhan terdengar dari mulut bocah yang berada dalam pelukan appanya. Ia bingung seingatnya tadi malam ia berada di rumah sakit dan tidur di samping eommanya, tapi kenapa sekarang malah berada dipelukan appanya ?

"Appa ileona..." Jongsoo –bocah itu – mengguncangkan tubuh sang appa. Jongsoo menciumi appanya, sehingga membuat orang yang diciumi merasa terganggu dan terpaksa membuka kedua matanya.

"Eoh.. jagoan appa sudah bangun hm" Jongin menatap wajah anaknya dan mengusak kepala anaknya. Sedangkan Jongsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kita dimana appa" Tanya Jongsoo dengan suara serak khas orang baru tidur.

"Di rumah halmeoni dan harabeoji. Kajja kita mandi, kau bau sekali Jongie" Ucap Jongin seraya menutup hidungnya berpura-pura seolah ia benar-benar mencium bau yang tidak sedap /?

"Mwolago ? Jinjjayo ? Jongie bau appa ?" Sahut Jongsoo sambil mencium badannya. "Aniya, Jongie tidak bau. Cebental" Jongsoo mengedus-ngendus /? Seperti anak anjing yang sedang mencari tulang. Sedangkan Jongin dibuat bingung oleh tingkah anaknya.

"Aku cudah menemukan bau yang appa makcud" Mata Jongsoo berbinar saat menemukan asal bau itu. "Coba appa cium ketiak appa" Dan saat itu juga Jongin menciumnya. "Otte ? Bau tidak?"

"Hehe" Jongin menampilkan cengirannya

"Makanya appa jangan menuduh ceceolang begitu caja tanpa mempunyai bukti ataupun penjelacan. Allaceo ?" Entah darimana Jongsoo mendapatkan kata-kata bijak seperti itu. Seketika ia teringat kejadian semalam, seharusnya ia mendengarkan penjelasan Kyungsoo dulu bukan ? Dan tidak seenaknya menuduh. Walaupun tidak menuduh secara langsung dengan kata-kata, tapi sikapnya tadi malam menunjukkan kalau ia sedang menuduh istrinya.

"Yak! Appa! Ayo jawab allaceo" Jongsoo membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya tertarik keatas "Arraseo! Kajja kita mandi"

Mereka kemudian mandi bersama. Setelah mandi mereka menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi. Jangan tanyakan Jongsoo menggunakan pakaian apa padahal kemarin dia tidak membawa baju ganti, di kamar Jongin sengaja sudah disiapkan beberapa stel baju Jongsoo. Itu untuk berjaga-jaga kalau mereka akan menginap disana tanpa membawa baju ganti.

"Halmeoni... Halabeoji bogoshipeo" Jongsoo berlari memeluk kakek dan neneknya saat sudah berada di ruang makan. Mereka makan bersama diiringi dengan canda tawa. Jongin sedikit lega karena Jongsoo belum menanyakan eommanya.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, Jongsoo eomma pulang..." Teriak Kyungsoo saat sudah memasuki rumahnya dengan senyuman heart shaped di bibirnya.

Namun senyumnya tergantikan dengan kerucutan bibirnya saat ia melihat keadaan rumah yang sangat sepi seperti tidak ada orang. Kyungsoo mencari kedua orang yang dipanggilnya tadi di setiap ruangan. Tapi nihil ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Kemudian ia merogoh saku bajunya, mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi suaminya.

"Ayolah Jongin... angkat teleponnya" Kyungsoo mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Ia sudah berkali-kali menghubungi suaminya tapi tidak pernah mendapat jawaban. Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi mertuanya, entahlah ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya supaya menghubunginya. Bisa saja kan kalau suaminya sedang berada di sana.

"_Yeoboseyo" _Jawaban dari seseorang di sana.

"Eomma.. apakah Jongin dan Jongsoo ada di sana ?"

"_Ne, Chagi. Mereka ke sini tadi malam. Kata Jongin kau sedang di rumah sakit sayang, apa benar ?_" Tanya Ryeowook pada Kyungsoo. Di dengar dari suaranya sepertinya ia khawatir pada sang menantu.

"Eum.. tadi malam aku memang berada di rumah sakit. Tapi aku sudah pulang eomma"

"_Ya ampun Jongin benar-benar keterlaluan, bisa-bisanya dia tidak menungguimu saat kau sedang di rumah sakit. Akan kuberi pelajaran nanti" _

"Gwaenchana eomma. Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana sekarang"

"_Ne eomma tunggu sayang." _Kyungsoo memutuskan panggilannya, dan segera keluar dari rumah. Namun saat akan mencari taksi, tiba-tiba mobil sport berwarna merah berhenti di depannya. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, ia seperti mengenali mobil itu.

Terbukalah kaca depan mobil tersebut, dan menampilkan seorang namja berkulit putih sedikit pucat dengan wajah tampan dan rahang yang tegas.

"Noona mau kemana ?" Tanya namja itu saat setelah membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Eoh Sehunie. Eung aku ingin ke rumah orangtua Jongin" Ya Kyungsoo sudah mengenal Sehun –namja itu –. Sehun adalah sahabat Jongin, mereka dulu sangat dekat tapi bukan berarti sekarang sudah tidak dekat lagi. Mereka hanya terhalang oleh pekerjaan masing-masing dan keluarganya sehingga mereka jarang bertemu.

"Apa mau kuantar noona ? Kebetulan aku akan membeli es krim untuk Luna dan Sehan di kedai yang tidak jauh dari situ" Kyungsoo mengangguk menerima tawaran Sehun.

Saat diperjalanan Sehun sesekali membuka obrolan karena tidak biasanya Kyungsoo hanya diam begitu. Karena Kyungsoo yang dikenalnya adalah orang yang ceria. _Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada keluarga mereka batin Sehun._

.

.

.

Ting Tong...

Suara bell terdengar nyaring di sebuah rumah minimalis. Tapi sepertinya orang yang sedang menonton televisi mengabaikannya. Hingga suara dari seorang yeoja paruh baya mengiterupsi kegiatan menonton televisinya.

"Jongin buka pintunya. Eomma sedang bermain dengan Jongsoo dan tidak bisa diganggu /?"

"Ck. Mengganggu saja" Walaupun malas ia tetap berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

Jongin terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tetap menampilkan wajah datarnya. Kemudian berbalik hendak menuju tempatnya tadi tanpa mempersilahkan orang itu masuk, tapi tetap membiarkan pintunya terbuka.

"Jongin wae! Kau terlalu kekanakan huh !" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah Jongin yang hendak menuju ke dalam dengan nada suara yang sedikit tinggi. "Kau keterlaluan!"

Jongin hanya menatap datar Kyungsoo –orang itu– "Kau yang keterlaluan" Ucapnya dingin.

"Aku bahkan belum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi" Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Jongin sesak saat melihatnya dan apabila mata itu berkedip sekali saja, mungkin cairan bening itu akan terjatuh. Ia menahan hasratnya agar tidak merengkuh tubuh mungil di depannya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya. Tanpa menyadari Kyungsoo yang sudah meneteskan air matanya.

Dengan cepat ia menghapusnya dan mengejar suaminya, ia tidak mau hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini rumah tangganya menjadi renggang.

"Eomma.." Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat anaknya dan menghampirinya. "Eomma cudah cembuh eoh" Dipeluknya anaknya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Sedangkan Jongin berlalu menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya memandangnya sendu.

"Ne eomma sudah sembuh sayang"

"Kyungsoo kau kenapa bisa masuk rumah sakit hm " Ryeowook datang dari ruang keluarga dan mengajukan pertanyaan pada menantunya.

"Aku juga tidak tau eomma. Tak ada yang memberitahuku"

"Oh iya. Kemalin Jongie lupa eomma, kata uica kalau appa ke lumah cakit appa di culuh ke luangannya Choi uica. Tapi Jongie ketidulan" Ucap Jongsoo yang kini berada di gendongan sang eomma.

"Gwaenchana sayang. Yang penting sekarang kan eomma sudah sembuh" Kyungsoo mencubit pipi anaknya karena gemas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian ?" Tanya Ryeowook. Karena selama menikah dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak pernah pulang ke rumah tanpa Kyungsoo.

"Ini cuma salah paham eomma" Jawab Kyungsoo seraya memandang anaknya sendu. "Bisakah eomma bermain dengan Jongsoo dulu? Aku ingin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jongin"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian terus-terusan tidak akur begini" Ryeowook mengambil alih Jongsoo dari Kyungsoo. "Gomawo eomma"

.

.

.

Saat Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar suaminya dulu, ia melihat Jongin sedang tiduran memunggunginya. Kemudian mendekati ranjang dan menaikinya. Jongin tau kalau itu istrinya tapi ia tetap tidak mau berbalik.

Kyungsoo membalik tubuh Jongin agar menatapnya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dulu Jongin. Aku mohon" Jongin hanya diam dan memandangnya datar, tidak ada ekspresi disana. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap menjelaskan semuanya pada suaminya.

"Jadi siapa dia" Setelah Kyungsoo menjelaskannya Jongin bertanya walaupun masih dengan nada yang dingin tapi Kyungsoo senang karena ia mendapat respon dari suaminya.

"Dia itu sahabatku sewaktu SMA sayang..." Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya. "Sekaligus masa laluku, ya hanya masa lalu" Ucap Kyungsoo lirih sambil menunduk.

"Kau masih mencintainya ?"

"Anni, aku hanya menyayanginya. Hanya sebatas rasa sayang pada seorang sahabat. Kalaupun aku masih mempunyai sedikit rasa cinta untuknya, tapi rasa cintaku terhadapmu berkali-kali lipat rasa cintaku terhadapnya." Kyungsoo menjawab jujur. Ya Jongin tau kalau Kyungsoo memang jujur dilihat dari matanya. Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa untuk berbohong. Saat berbohong Kyugsoo akan merasakan kegugupan dan tidak berani untuk membalas menatap orang yang sedang menatapnya.

Dan seketika itu juga Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Melumatnya sedikit kasar, mencoba meluapkan perasaannya yang masih diliputi emosi. Menekan tengkuknya untuk memeperdalam ciuman itu. Kyungsoo kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Jongin menciumnya, tapi ia mencoba mengimbangi permainan sang suami. Jongin menggigit kecil bibir bawah istrinya agar membuka akses jalan bagi lidahnya untuk masuk. Menelusuri setiap inci didalam mulut itu. Memiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi ternyaman. Lelehan saliva mereka yang bercampur terlihat membasahi bibir keduanya bahkan hingga ke dagu.

Jongin melepas ciuman itu, mengelap saliva yang membasahi bibir istrinya dengan tangan besarnya. Kemudian membaringkan tubuh istrinya dan menindihnya. Meraup kembali bibir yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Ia sangat merindukan bibir manis itu. Yah walaupun cuma sehari tak mengecupnya Jongin sudah sangat-sangat merindukan bibir itu.

Suara lenguhan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat Jongin semakin semangat dengan kegiatannya. Ciumannya beralih turun ke leher. Ia tak segan-segan untuk menjilat, menghisap sampai menggigit kecil leher putih nan mulus itu.

"Aaaakkkhhhh" Suara ringisan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo dan itu sukses membuat kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan jongin berhenti. "Perutku sakit Jongin" Kyungsoo memegangi perutnya.

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa ? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Kemarin aku tidak bertemu dengan uisa" Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Jongin membopong Kyungsoo ala brydal style, membawanya keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo hanya diam, karena ia sedang menahan sakit pada perutnya.

"Eomma.. Aku pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku titip Jongsoo dulu" Teriak Jongin pada Ryeowook. Kemudian langsung melangkah keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang ibu.

.

.

.

Jongin menemani Kyungsoo saat sedang diperiksa, karena Kyungsoo tidak mau jauh darinya.

Selesai memeriksa Jung uisa memandang kedua pasangan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Chukkae ne"

"A-pa maksud uisa ? kenapa memberikan selamat ?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

" Istri anda sedang hamil tuan. Usia kandungannya sudah 1 bulan"

"MWO! Jinjjayo uisa ?"

Dokter Jung menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban "Anda harus benar-benar menjaga kandungannya karena kandungan anda sedikit lemah. Jangan terlalu kelelahan dan jangan membawa yang berat-berat. Saya permisi dan ini resep vitamin untuk Anda" dan pamit pergi meninggalkan pasangan suami-istri yang sedang dilanda /? Kebahagiaan.

"Kau hamil sayang. Dan itu berarti Jongsoo akan memiliki seorang adik, pasti ia akan sangat senang" Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar suara suaminya yang begitu senang ketika dirinya hamil. Berkali-kali tangan dan keningnya diciumi.

"Kajja kita pulang. Kita beri kejutan untuk jagoanku" Ajak Jongin sambil memapah tubuh istrinya keluar dari ruangan.

Saat berada di lorong rumah sakit, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang dokter.

"Kyungsoo-ssi" Panggil dokter itu sambil melangkah mendekati pasangan suami-istri itu. Kyungsoo yang dipanggil hanya menatap Jongin bingung seolah bertanya _'Siapa dokter itu ? kenapa bisa mengetahui namaku ?' _ Tapi sepertinya Jongin juga tidak tau, karena ia hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Bukankah nama anda Kyungsoo ?"

"Ne. Kenapa uisanim bisa mengetahui nama saya ?"

"Ah itu kemarin saya yang memeriksa anda. Chukkae ne atas kehamilan anda. Semoga anak anda akan lucu seperti kakaknya yang cadel/? itu"

"Maksud anda Jongsoo ?"

"E-eh iya. Kalau begitu saya permisi ne. Annyeonghasimnika" Siwon mengakhiri obrolan singkat itu sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi salam dan menjauh dari pasangan suami-istri itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini keluarga kecil Park sedang berbelanja di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan Seoul. Mereka terlihat sedang memilih perlengkapan untuk anak yang sedang berada dalam kandungan seorang yeoja muda. Ah lebih tepatnya hanya 2 orang dewasa itu yang sedang memilih sedangkan anak mereka tak tertarik sama sekali dengan kegiatan orangtuanya. Kini matanya sedang menelusuri area mainan yang tidak jauh dari perlengkapan bayi.

"Eomma.. Chanie ingin itu" Tunjuk bocah yang menyebut dirinya Chanie atau lebih tepatnya Chanhyun pada sebuah mainan mobil sport dengan remot control. Menarik-narik baju sang ibu karena sang ibu tak meresponnya.

"Kau bahkan sudah mempunyai 2 mobil-mobilan seperti itu Chan"

"Aniya, Chanie tidak punya yang seperti itu eomma. Belikan ne"

"Tidak"

"Jebalyo" Suara rengekan mulai terdengar dari Chanhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya. Malahan ia tambah asik dengan baju-baju yang ada di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat anaknya seperti itu menghampirinya.

"Chanie ingin beli apa hm ? coba katakan" Chanhyun hanya menunjuk mainan itu.

"Appa akan membelikanmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat" Mata Chanhyun langsung berbinar saat mendengar sang ayah akan membelikannya.

"Palli katakan appa" Ucapnya semangat.

"Kau harus rajin belajar. Suatu saat appa akan mengetesmu, kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya maka mainan itu akan appa sita dan appa tidak akan membelikan Chanie mainan lagi. Otte ?"

"Ne. Chanie pasti akan rajin belajar appa. Yaksok! Jeongmal gomawoyo appa. Chanie sayang appa"

"Ya ya ya! Apa kau Cuma sayang sama appa eoh ?" Baekhyun yang merasa diacuhkan menimbrung pembicaraan antara anak dan ayah itu.

"Anni. Chanie juga sayang sama eomma, walaupun eomma itu cerewet dan pelit. Chanie tetap sayang"

"Eomma tidak akan cerewet kalau kau tidak nakal dan satu lagi eomma tidak pelit. Hanya saja sedang berhemat"

"Itu sama saja pelit" Chanyeol menimpali perkataan Baekhyun. Sesaat kemudian suara tawa terdengar diantara mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Chanyeol berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo."

"..."

"Wae ?"

"..."

"Ne. Pasti aku akan datang"

Pip panggilan terputus.

"Yeobo kau sudah selesai kan dengan perlengkapannya ?" Tanya Chanyeol."Kita beli mainan dulu untuk Chanhyun, lalu pulang. Kajja"

.

.

"Kau sudah menghubungi mereka semua hm?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin.

"Tentu saja" Setelah mereka sampai di rumah Jongin tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak dari rumah sakit. Kyungsoo sedikit takut akan perilaku suaminya.

Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya. "Kau menyelamatkan eomma sayang. Gomawo ne"

"Apa maksud mu ?" Tanya Jongin yang tak menegerti ucapan sang istri.

"Kalau perutku tidak sakit, mungkin aku sudah menjadi santapanmu"

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku benar-benar kekanakan, seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu terlebih dulu" Ucap Jongin dengan wajah terlihat menyesal.

"Gwaenchana. Aku memahamimu"

"Y-Yeobo" Panggil Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang sedikit ragu.

"Wae ?" Jongin mengelus perut istrinya yang masih rata dengan masih tersenyum tentunya.

"Eng.. i-ituu"

"Kalau berkata yang jelas sayang"

"A-apkah aku b-boleh mengundang Hyunsik juga ?" Seketika itu juga tangan Jongin berhenti mengelus perut istrinya tatapannya berubah menjadi datar.

"Terserah kau saja"

"Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih saja, karena kemarin ia menungguiku di rumah sakit dan mengantarku pulang ke rumah" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap suaminya. Ia melihat ada rasa cemburu di sana membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

_Chu.._

Ciuman singkat yang didaratkan bibir Kyungsoo pada bibir milik Jongin sukses membuat Jongin terkejut.

"Kau terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih jelek dari biasanya jika kau sedang cemburu seperti ini Tuan Kim!"

"Aku tidak cemburu. Dan apa kau bilang ? aku jelek ? jelek-jelek begini dulu juga pernah menjadi Mahasiswa populer dan punya banyak fans. " Ucap Jongin membanggakan diri.

"Kau populer dan punya banyak fans tapi kau tak punya pacar. Padahal fansmu itu yeoja yang cantik-cantik tapi kau meliriknya pun tidak. Bahkan aku dulu mengira kau itu gay, karena kau tak pernah menggandeng yeoja" Kata Kyungsoo dengan polosnya

Jongin yang mendengar itu menatap istrinya tak percaya "Mwoya?! Gay ? yang benar saja! Di dunia ini bahkan yeoja lebih banyak daripada namja. Untuk apa aku menyukai seorang namja huh"

"Kau tau kenapa aku tak pernah merespon mereka? karena aku sudah jatuh cinta saat pertama kali memasuki Universitas pada yeoja bermata bulat dan pendek" Ucapnya santai. Sontak saja Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin karena ia tau yang dimaksud Jongin adalah dirinya.

Ting..tong..

Suara bell mengiterupsi waktu bersama mereka.

Jongin mendudukan Kyungsoo kembali saat akan membuka pintunya "Biar aku yang membukanya". Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

Saat pintu terbuka Jongin melihat seorang namja yang lebih pendek darinya dengan eye smile "Annyeong Jongin-ssi. Apa Kyungsoo ada ?"

Jongin hanya menatap datar orang itu.

"Siapa yang datang sa –. Hyunsik ?"

.

.

.

TBC ~

Lama update dan ceritanya pendek sertaa kagak jelas yeth -,-

Maaf ya maaf T.T

Pengennya sih selalu fast update, tapi mungkin kgak bisa. Saya lagi prakerin soalnya dan pulangnya sore terus '-' *meratapi nasib :3

Oh iya, Akhirnya EXOFANS sudah memiliki nama fandom resmi *jingkrak

Apa kalian menyukainya ? Kalo aku sih suka. Suka banget malah ^o^

EXO-K+EXO-L+EXO-M = ONE !

Apa kalian sudah menjadi member EXO-L ? Yang udah selamat ne ^^ kalian bener-bener beruntung :')

Aku mah daftar udah berkali-kali tapi hasilnya gagal terus T.T Ada yang mau buatin ? Kkk~ ._.V

* * *

**Big thank's to :**

**beng beng max | lu | lee chan hyun | xing mae30 | Park Kyungmi | yixingcom | younlaycious88 | Guest | t.a | shinlophloph | dyofanz | Ryeolasoo | JonginDO | Dae Lee Moon | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | ruixi | syifa1214 | EXOTICARMYsasha | maya yesha | yongin21 | bubbleLu | .3 | Guest | Hany Kwan | guest | Ha Ni Oh | nurul | **

**.**

**.**

Cukup sekian.

Akhir kata.

Review egen xD


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author : RiKyungie_**

**_Genre : Marriage life, Romance (Maybe ._.)_**

**_Rate : T (Gs)_**

**_Cast :_**

**_Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo_**

**_Kim Jongin_**

**_Kim Jongsoo (OC)_**

**_And other cast_**

* * *

_Ting..tong.._

_Suara bell mengiterupsi waktu bersama mereka._

_Jongin mendudukan Kyungsoo kembali saat akan membuka pintunya "Biar aku yang membukanya". Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya._

_Saat pintu terbuka Jongin melihat seorang namja yang lebih pendek darinya dengan eye smile "Annyeong Jongin-ssi. Apa Kyungsoo ada ?"_

_Jongin hanya menatap datar orang itu._

_"Siapa yang datang sa –. Hyunsik ?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya ^^_**

**_Warning : Genderswitch, typo's bertebaran, OOC, cerita pasaran, cerita gaje xD._**

**_No bash ! Yang kgak suka kgak usah baca !_**

**_Happy reading and Enjoy^^_**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6 is Up !

.

.

.

"Halmeoni, eomma dan appa kemana ? kenapa Jongie di tinggal" Jongsoo yang saat itu sedang bersama sang nenek bertanya dengan wajah yang sendu. Sambil menggigiti kukunya yang sudah mulai panjang dengan serius /?

"Ya! Jangan menggigiti kukumu seperti itu" Ryeowook sang nenek langsung memegang tangan Jongsoo dan menjauhkan tangan mungil itu dari mulutnya. "Tadi appamu bilang akan membawa eommamu ke rumah sakit. Sebentar lagi appa dan eomma juga akan menjemputmu. Tapi semoga saja kau tidak dijemput" Ryeowook terkekeh pelan.

"Mwo? Jongie tidak mau tidul di cini. Jongie mau pulang halmeoni"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tidur di sini ?"

"Gwaenchana. Hanya caja Jongie ingin pulang"

"Jadi Jongie tidak sayang sama Halmeoni hm ?" Di angkatnya Jongsoo ke atas pangkuannya.

"Jongie cayang kok cama halmeoni. Lain kali Jongie akan tidul di cini lagi, Yakcok!" Mata bulat Jongsoo mengedip polos.

"Baiklah, kalau nanti sore appa mu belum datang, halmeoni akan menyuruh harabeoji mengantarmu. Sekarang waktunya tidur siang dulu ne"

Jongsoo mengangguk dan memeluk leher neneknya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu sang nenek.

.

.

.

"Masuklah Hyun-ah"

Ajakan Kyungsoo di sambut dengan senyuman oleh Hyunsik. Sedangkan Jongin menatap Hyunsik dengan tatapan malas. Ia menarik lengan istrinya dan menggenggamnnya erat. Berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hanya ingin menjengukmu." Senyuman masih terpatri di wajah Hyunsik menampilkan eyesmilenya. Manis, kira-kira seperti itulah wajahnya sekarang.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping. Ia ingin memamerkan kemesraannya pada orang yang berada di depannya. Tujuannya hanya satu, agar Hyunsik tau kalau mereka saling menyayangi.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Hyun-ah"

"Ah benarkah ? Syukurlah kalau begitu"

Chu... ciuman mendarat singkat di bibir Kyungsoo. Membuatnya kaget dan sontak melihat ke sampingnya.

"Yak! Jangan menciumku sembarangan" Jongin hanya terkekeh menanggapi itu. baginya Kyungsoo akan sangat lucu jika sedang kesal seperti sekarang.

"Ah iya aku hampir lupa membuatkan minum. Kau ingin minum apa Hyun-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Apa saja yang penting itu buatanmu"

Kepergian Kyungsoo ke dapur membuat suasana di ruang tamu itu hening. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Jongin sesekali melirik Hyunsik dan begitu juga Hyunsik *eciee lirik2kan xD

"Kau tau kan kalau Kyungsoo sudah mempunyai suami dan bahkan sudah memiliki seorang putra ?" suara Jongin memecah keheningan itu. sekarang lirikan itu berubah menjadi tatapan tajam.

"Aku tau" Ucap Hyunsik santai.

"Jadi kau jangan mencoba untuk memiliki hatinya kembali. Kau tak mungkin memilikinya lagi, karena kau hanya masa lalunya. Ingat hanya masa lalu"

"Oh benarkah. Bukankah kata orang cinta pertama sulit dilupakan hm ? aku adalah cinta pertamanya pasti ia belum sepenuhnya menghilangkan rasa cinta itu padaku." Mendengar perkataan Hyunsik, Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih dan suara '_Kretek/?'_ terdengar pelan. _'Mudah sekali memancing emosimu Jongin-ssi'_ Hyunsik membatin.

Jongin hendak melontarkan kalimat menanggapi perkataan Hyunsik namun sebuah suara mengiterupsinya.

"Minuman datang" Kyungsoo dengan telaten meletakkan gelas yang berisi teh hangat ke atas meja. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya seperti sebelumnya.

"Oh iya dimana putramu yang lucu itu Soo-ya ?" Seketika itu Kyungsoo membuat orang yang ada di sana kaget kerena teriakannya.

"OMO!. Kita melupakan Jongsoo, Jongin-ah. Cepatlah jemput dia"

"Tapi..." Baru saja Jongin ingin protes Kyungsoo mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang membuat Jongin tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang istri. "Baiklah"

"Hyunsik-ssi bisakah kau menutup matamu sebentar" Hyunsik yang bingung hanya menuruti kata-kata Jongin. Saat Hyunsik sudah benar-benar menutup matanya Jongin mencium bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo. Melumatnya sebentar dan kembali mengecupnya. "Selama aku tak ada, kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, kalau ia mendekat langsung ambil tongkat golf/? yang ada di samping tangga. Arraseo" Jongin berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

Entah terhipnotis atau apa, tapi Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pintar" Ucap Jongin seraya mengusak pelan rambut hitam istrinya.

"Kau bisa membukanya sekarang Hyunsik-ssi" Sebuah smirk samar terukir pada wajah Jongin.

"Appa pergi dulu sayang" Dikecupnya perut Kyungsoo lalu pergi untuk menjemput putranya.

Setelah kepergian Jongin. Hyunsik memandang Kyungsoo lama, hingga membuat Kyungsoo merasa risih.

"Hyunsik-ah. Hello ?" Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hyunsik, hingga membuat Hyunsik tersadar dari acara 'mari memandang Malaikat manis' yang ada di depannya.

"Ye?"

"Kau melamun" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ah tidak" Hyunsik terkekeh malu."Kau sedang hamil ?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau ?"

"Yak! Kau bodoh apa bagaimana, jelas-jelas tadi suamimu mengecup perutmu sambil berkata appa pergi dulu sayang" Hyunsik menirukan ucapan Jongin tadi.

"Ya ampun aku lupa. Hehe "

"Ternyata suamimu mudah sekali terpancing emosinya"

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bingung akan pernyataan Hyunsik.

"Tadi aku sedikit memanas-manasinya."

"Memanas-manasi bagaimana ?"

"Aku hanya bilang kalau aku cinta pertamamu dan kata orang cinta pertama itu sulit untuk dilupakan, berarti ada kemungkinan kalau kau belum bisa melupakanku sepenuhnya" Hyunsik mengangkat bahunya acuh dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini huh. Jelas saja dia marah" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hehe...Mian. Aku hanya ingin mengujinya sekaligus menggodanya. Tapi ia menganggapnya terlalu serius" Hyunsik mengangkat tangannya dan 2 jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' dan menampilkan wajah lucunya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah Hyunsik yang tak berubah dari dulu.

"Kita memang ditakdirkan hanya sebagai seorang sahabat Hyun-ah" Ucap Kyungsoo seraya memandang Hyunsik dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Kau benar Soo-ya. Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi sahabatku kembali. Maafkan aku karena dulu pernah menyakiti perasaanmu. Maaf"Hyunsik menundukkan kepalanya karena ia merasa sangat bersalah pada orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi, aku bahkan sudah melupakannya"

"Gomawo Soo-ya, kau benar-benar yeoja berhati malaikat. Ah iya sebenarnya kedatanganku ke sini juga untuk memberikan ini." Hyunsik memberikan sebuah kertas tebal berbentuk persegi panjang di sertai dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna merah.

"Ini apa ?" Kyungsoo menerima dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Itu undangan pernikahanku dengan Sohyun. Kau datanglah bersama suami dan anakmu"

"Mwo? Maksudmu Kwon Sohyun yang dulu teman sekelas kita ?" Kyungsoo berkata sambil membuka undangan itu, ia sempat terkagum-kagum dengan motif yang terukir pada undangan itu *abaikan -_-

"Ne. Ternyata sebelum ayahku meninggal ia sempat berpesan pada ibuku untuk menikahkanku dengannya. Sohyun adalah anak teman dekat appaku."

"Dia orang yang baik Hyun-ah"

"Kau benar Soo-ya, makanya aku tak menolak perjodohan ini. Aku akan berusaha mencintainya, walaupun kau akan tetap menjadi nomor satu di hati ini" Hyunsik memegang dada kirinya sambil mengedipkan matanya genit.

"Yak! Hilangkan kebiasaanmu itu huh" Hyunsik terkekeh, Kyungsoo sangat membenci kebiasaan Hyunsik yang satu itu.

"Jika sedang bersamamu aku tak akan menghilangkannya. Aku suka melihat ekspresimu seperti itu"

"Yak!"

"Hey jangan marah-marah seperti itu kau sedang hamil Kyungsoo. Aku tak mau keponakanku besok seperti nenek/kakek sihir" Tawa Hyunsik pecah setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

Obrolan-obrolan ringan terjadi di antara mereka hingga Hyunsik pamit pulang "Aku pamit dulu. Salam untuk Jongsoo dan suamimu, bilang juga aku minta maaf atas perkataanku padanya tadi. Aku hanya bercanda ya walapun itu keterlaluan"

"Eum.. Hati-hati ne. Ah aku hampir lupa, besok minggu malam kau datanglah ke sini."

"Tap–"

"Tak ada penolakan Hyunsik" Hyunsik hanya menganggukan kepalanya pasrah, ia sedang tak mau berdebat dengan sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan langsung berhamburan ke pelukan Hyunsik. sedangkan Hyunsik membelalakan matanya kaget karena perlakuan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Tapi ia segera membalas pelukan itu saat sudah tersadar dari keterkagetannya.

"Aku merindukan pelukanmu. Aku mohon tetaplah seperti ini sebentar saja. Mungkin kita tak akan merasakan pelukan ini besok-besok" Hyunsik mengeratkan pelukannya, dan menikmati pelukan itu. sudah lama ia tak merasakan pelukan hangat yang dulu sering diberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

Hyunsik melepas pelukan itu dan tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih Kyung. Aku pamit ne"

"Hati-hati ya~" Ucap Kyungsoo ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini di kediaman keluarga kecil Kim terlihat rame tak seperti biasanya. Jelas saja rame di sana sudah ada 12 orang dewasa dan 6 anak kecil. Kalau dibayangkan pasti ramai sekali bukan?

Mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga, duduk lesehan karena sofa di sana tak menyukupi.

Di sana ada Yesung-Ryeowook, Chanyeol-Baekhyun, Kris-Tao, Sehun-Luhan, Hyunsik-Sohyun beserta anak-anak mereka tentunya ah kecuali Hyunsik dan Sohyun karena mereka belum menikah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Tak mungkin kan kalian mengundang kami tanpa maksud tertentu" Chanyeol membuka percakapan pertama sambil memandang kedua pasangan yang mengundangnya.

Jongin tersenyum dan memeluk istrinya dari samping kemudian mengelus perut istrinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan calon anggota baru di keluarga Kim"

Semua orang berpandangan, tiba-tiba Yesung dan Ryeowook berteriak heboh lebih tepatnya hanya Ryeowook sedangkan Yesung berteriak tanpa suara.

"Kyaaaaa aku akan memiliki cucuku lagi"

"Yeay, aku akan mempunyai keponakan lagi" Chanyeol ikut berseru.

"Uwaaa Kyungiekuu berarti besok anakku, anak Tao dan anakmu bisa sekolahhh bersama" Baekhyun berteriak heboh melebihi Ryeowook

"Bahkan kandunganku baru 1 bulan eonni, sedangkan kandunganmu sudah 8 bulan dan Tao eonni 7 bulan. Tapi kenapa kau sudah berpikiran sejauh itu. Bisa saja kan kalau nanti anakku satu tingkat di bawah anakmu"

"Tidak, aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" Tao ikut bersuara membela Baekhyun.

"Tao saja menyetujui perkataanku"

"Terserah kalian saja lah" Kyungsoo menyerah kalau sudah berdebat dengan Baekhyun. Dia tau betul sifat dari istri kakaknya itu. Ujung-ujungnya ia pasti akan mengalah.

"Selamat Kyungsoo-ya semoga bayimu besok lahir dengan selamat" Luhan –istri Sehun- mengucapkan selamat dengan ucapannya yang lembut.

"Woy Kkamjong, ternyata kau akan punya anak lagi. Kau hebat juga" Kata Sehun sambil terkekeh. Sedangkan Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kyungie-ya Chukkae. Aku bahkan belum menikah sedangkan kau sudah akan memiliki baby lagi. Aku benar-benar iri" Sohyun berkata dengan wajah yang dibuat sendu sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya ke depan.

"Hey sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Dan cepatlah menyusul untuk punya baby" Kyungsoo mendapat death glare dari Sohyun dan Hyunsik setelah melontarkan perkataan yang tanpa di saring/? terlebih dulu. Tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tak takut ia malah mengacuhkannya sebagai angin lalu, sehingga membuat HyunSo sedikit sebal.

"Sudah kita cukupkan sampai disini dulu percakapannya. Ayo kita makan"

.

.

.

"Terimakasih kalian sudah mau datang ke sini. Hati-hatilah di jalan" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya begitu juga Jongin dan Jongsoo. Suasana di rumah itu kembali sepi.

"Eomma, apakah Jongie boleh memegang pelut eomma" Tanya Jongsoo saat sudah berada di dalam rumah sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tidak ?" Kyungsoo menuntun tangan mungil Jongsoo menyentuh perutnya.

"Jongie tak merasakan apapun eomma"

"Itu karena baby masih belum terbentuk sempurna sayang. Besok kalau perut eomma sudah besar, pasti kau akan merasakan tendangan-tendangan dari baby jika kau mengajaknya berbicara." Jongin menjawab perkataan Jongsoo sambil mengusak rambut kecoklatan milik anaknya.

"Jinjayo appa?" Suara semangat dari Jongsoo terdengar membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tentu saja" Jongin mengangkat tubuh anaknya lalu menggendongnya. "Makanya kalau Jongie ingin melihat baby tumbuh sehat di dalam perut eomma, Jongie jangan menyusahkan eomma mulai sekarang dan jangan membuat eomma kelelahan arraseo"

"Arraseo Appa" Di kecupnya pipi sang ayah dengan senyum yang mengembang."Jja! Cekalang eomma tidul ne, Jongie tidak mau melihat mata panda cepelti Tao ahjumma di wajah eomma " Ucap Jongsoo pada ibunya. Kyungsoo mendekat pada Jongsoo dan mencubit gemas pipi anaknya.

"Baiklah. Eomma menurut, tapi Jongie juga tidur ne dan Appa juga" Kata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Jongin dan menariknya menuju kamar Jongsoo.

"Sekarang saatnya Jongie tidur"

Saat sudah berada dalam kamar Jongsoo, Jongin langsung membaringkannya di atas ranjang yang berbentuk seperti mobil-mobilan. Kyungsoo menempatkan dirinya di samping sang anak dan mengelus kepala anaknya pelan.

"Nah sekarang baby Jongie tidur ne" Kyungsoo mendapat jawaban sebuah anggukan kecil dari anaknya.

"Jagoan appa memang pintar" Imbuh Jongin.

"Appa, Jongie ingin appa menyanyikan lagu agal Jongie bica tidul" Ucap Jongsoo sambil memainkan jari tangan kedua orangtuanya.

"Appa tak bisa menyanyi Jongsoo-ya. Yang pintar menyanyi itu eomma"

"Eomma cudah celing menyanyi untuk Jongie, benarkan eomma. Nah cekalang gililan appa"

"Eomma juga ingin mendengar suara appa" Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan merengek pada Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

"Appa tidak mau. Suara appa jelek, nanti kalau telinga Jongie dan eomma rusak bagaimana" Tolak Jongin.

"Yak! Mana ada yang seperti itu. Kau Cuma beralasan Kkamjong"

"Cepat appa" Jongsoo dan Kyungsoo terus memaksa Jongin hingga akhirnya ia pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

_There all part of the list_

_Things that i miss_

_Things like your funny little laugh, or the way you smile_

_Or the way we kiss_

_What i notice is this_

_I come up with_

_Something new every single time_

_That i sit an reminisce_

Jongin mengakhiri nyanyiannya lalu melihat reaksi dari kedua orang yang mendengarkannya. Ia mengela nafas panjang saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah tidur dan Jongsoo seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Jongin pada anaknya.

"Cuala appa tidak buluk. Kalna cuala appa becal, menulut Jongie appa bagucnya nge'rapp"

"Aniya, appa tak berbakat menjadi penyanyi Jongsoo-ya. Kajja sekarang kau tidurlah ini sudah malam. Eommamu saja sudah berkelana ke alam mimpi"

"Ne appa."

Jongin menaikkan selimut sampai batas leher anaknya. menepuk pelan punggungnya agar ia cepat tidur.

Setelah memastikan Jongsoo benar-benar sudah terlelap tidur, ia mengecup cukup lama kening anaknya.

"Jaljayo jagoan appa"

Lalu ia beranjak menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tidur di sebelah Jongsoo. Mengangkatnya perlahan dan membawanya menuju kamar.

.

.

.

"Eunggggghh" Lenguhan terdengar saat Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo di atas ranjang mereka.

"Maaf membangunkanmu" Jongin berbaring di sebelah sang istri dan memeluknya.

"Gwaenchana. Tetaplah seperti ini sampai pagi menjelang. Jangan melepaskannya sebelum aku menyuruhmu untuk melepaskan" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membalas pelukan suaminya.

Ia sangat nyaman berada di posisi saat ini. Karena ia dapat menghirup aroma maskulin sang suami yang selalu menenangkannya. Jika sudah berada dalam pelukan Jongin seperti saat ini, Kyungsoo bisa tidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

.

.

.

_4 Bulan kemudian_

"Yeobo" Jongin mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo pelan. Ia terbangun tengah malam karena ia merasa perutnya ingin di isi.

"Eunggghhh. Wae ? Kenapa membangunkanku tengah malam begini. Aku mengantuk Jongin"

"Aku lapar sayang, buatkan aku sesuatu" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon.

"Di dapur ada ramen, kau buatlah sendiri." Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya dan membelakangi Jongin.

"Shireo yeobo. Aku tak ingin ramen, aku ingin spaghetti buatanmu" Lagi Jongin mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Baiklah-baiklah"

"Woah. Kau yang terbaik!"

.

.

Saat ini Jongin sedang menunggu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan masakannya di meja makan. Ia memandang Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip, samar-samar senyum terukir di wajahnya melihat betapa lihainya sang istri dalam memasak walaupun dalam keadaan hamil.

Lama ia menunggu membuatnya bosan sehingga ia menghampiri istrinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa masih lama memasaknya ? aku sudah benar-benar ingin memakannya sayang"

"Sabarlah Jongin" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya di atas bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bukankah kandunganmu baru 5 bulan?"

"Eum, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Sungguh, bukankah saat kau hamil Jongsoo perutmu tak sebesar ini saat memasuki bulan ke lima ?" Kyungsoo nampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tak ingat akan hal itu.

"Ye. Lihatlah bahkan tanganku hampir tak bisa melingkar sempurna di perutmu" Tangan Jongin memang tak melingkar sempurna pada perut Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai membesar. Sehingga membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman.

"Bulan ini aku juga belum ke rumah sakit untuk Check. Besok aku akan ke sana bersama Jongsoo." Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya dan melepaskan tangan Jongin yang memeluknya agar ia bisa leluasa untuk bergerak. Sedangkan Jongin sedikit tak suka setelah Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan itu. Dan ia memilih duduk ke meja makan, menunggu masakan datang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu besok"

"Aniya. Bukankah kau besok ada rapat ?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membawa sepiring spaghetti yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan menuju meja makan.

"Wah" Jongin bersorak senang saat melihat Kyungsoo memawakan sepiring spaghetti itu.

"Aku bisa menundanya sayang. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan pulang sore, karena aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu." Satu suapan spaghetti masuk ke dalam mulut Jongin

"Benarkah ? aku pegang janjimu" Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat suaminya yang begitu lahap makannya, namun ia heran ketika suaminya tiba-tiba berhenti makan dan malah mengacak-acak makanannya.

"Yak! Kenapa di acak-acak seperti itu."

"Aku sudah kenyang"

"Hey, kau bahkan baru makan 3 suapan Jongin. Tadi kau bilang sangat lapar tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini"

"Aku sudah kenyang sungguh. Kau habiskan ne" Jongin menyodorkan piring yang berisikan spaghetti yang sudah di acak-acaknya dan membuat Kyungsoo menatap makanan itu jijik karena sudah tak berbentuk.

"Shireo! Habiskan Kkamjong. Kau sudah membangunkanku tengah malam dan menyuruhku memasakanmu, tapi kau malah mengacak-acaknya seperti itu."

Jongin menundukan kepalanya sebentar dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Bbuing-bbuing" Jongin melakukan aegyo, membuat Kyungsoo berlari ke kamar mandi karena tiba-tiba saja perutnya bergejolak ingin mengeluarkan isi di dalamnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang muntah-muntah.

"Jangan mendekat" teriakan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin berhenti di tempat.

"Kau kenapa sayang ?" Tanya Jongin bingung. Kemudian ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengabaikan larangan tadi.

"Hoeeekk.. hoeekk. Sudah kubilang jangan mendekat! Hoeekkkk" Kembali Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cairan dari dalam perutnya.

"Tapi kenapa ?"

"Menjauh Jongin. Palli"

Dengan berat hati Jongin menjauhi Kyungsoo, perasaan khawatir menyelimutinya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati _Apa ada yang salah denganku ?_

Seperginya Jongin dari kamar mandi Kyungsoo tak merasakan mual kembali. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi Kyungsoo melihat suaminya sedang berdiri di samping pintu kamar dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Dengan langkah ragu Kyungsoo berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat tambah gemuk sayang tapi itu tak mengurangi kemanisan di wajahmu" Saat jarak Kyungsoo sudah dekat dengan Jongin dan ingin menjawab perkataan suaminya tiba-tiba ia kembali berlari ke kamar mandi karena perutnya kembali bergejolak.

Jongin ikut berlari dan menghampirinya lagi.

"Stop! Berhenti di situ. Sepertinya aku akan mual jika berada di dekatmu"

"Mwo? Memangnya aku kenapa Soo ?" Jongin berpikir lagi, kemudian meneliti penampilannya saat ini. _Tak ada yang salah, aku selalu tampan dalam keadaan apapun walaupun habis tidur sekalipun batinnya pede -_-_

"Karena tadi kau membuat aegyo gagal Jongin, dan baby tak menyukainya" Setelah rasa mual itu tak dirasakannya, Kyungsoo tak beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa sekalipun berbalik memandang suaminya. "Mulai sekarang kau tak boleh dekat-dekat denganku melebihi jarak lima meter, ara ?"

"MWO! Yak! Kau tau sendiri aku tak bisa jauh-jauh darimu bukan? Aku tak mau" Tolak Jongin mentah-mentah.

"Yak Kkamjong! Ini juga bukan kemauanku. Sekarang menjauhlah, aku ingin tidur. Malam ini aku tidur dengan Jongsoo"

"Tapi sampai kapan Soo"

"Sampai baby mau menerimamu kembali. Sekarang cepatlah menjauh."

Dengan berat hati Jongin beranjak menuju ruang keluarga yang tak jauh dari kamar Jongsoo. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah sendu karena Kyungsoo tak menatapnya sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

**TBC ~**

Halo~ masih ada yang inget sama ff gajes ini ? :'D

Maaf lama update T.T

.

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | younlaycious88 | | dorekyungsoo93 | ruixi | Ryeolasoo | exindira | IbnaNurulBaiti1 | xing mae30 | dyofanz | lady soojong | SognatoreL | Ha Ni Oh | Guest | miss leeanna | fanoy5 | yongin21 | Xiu's | aqila k | bubbleLu | KaiSoo Shipper | Cherry EXOL | JonginDO | EXOTICARMYsasha **

**Akhir kata Riview again ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author : RiKyungie_**

**_Genre : Marriage life, Romance (Maybe ._.)_**

**_Rate : T (Gs)_**

**_Cast :_**

**_Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo_**

**_Kim Jongin_**

**_Kim Jongsoo (OC)_**

**_And other cast_**

* * *

_"Karena tadi kau membuat aegyo gagal Jongin, dan baby tak menyukainya" Setelah __rasa mual itu tak dirasakannya, Kyungsoo tak beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa sekalipun berbalik memandang suaminya. "Mulai sekarang kau tak boleh dekat-dekat denganku melebihi jarak lima meter, ara ?"_

_"MWO! Yak! Kau tau sendiri aku tak bisa jauh-jauh darimu bukan? Aku tak mau" Tolak Jongin mentah-mentah._

_"Yak Kkamjong! Ini juga bukan kemauanku. Sekarang menjauhlah, aku ingin tidur. Malam ini aku tidur dengan Jongsoo"_

_"Tapi sampai kapan Soo"_

_"Sampai baby mau menerimamu kembali. Sekarang cepatlah menjauh."_

_Dengan berat hati Jongin beranjak menuju ruang keluarga yang tak jauh dari kamar Jongsoo. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah sendu karena Kyungsoo tak menatapnya sedikitpun. _

_ ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya ^^_**

**_Warning : Genderswitch, typo's bertebaran, OOC, cerita pasaran, cerita gaje xD._**

**_No bash ! Yang kgak suka kgak usah baca !_**

**_Happy reading and Enjoy^^_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7!**

Hari ini Jongin bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, bahkan Kyungsoo saja belum bangun dari tidurnya. Entahlah ia juga tidak tau kenapa, yang jelas mungkin karena ia rindu pada sang istri.

Lihat saja, sekarang ia sudah berada dalam kamar anaknya. Menghampiri 2 sosok yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya.

Ia memposisikan dirinya di samping ranjang tepatnya di sebelah anaknya yang sedang di peluk istrinyaa. Lututnya ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan kepala mereka.

Mengelus surai kecoklatan milik anaknya pelan, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

Kemudian ia beralih pada sosok yang berada di samping sang anak, mengelus kepalanya sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada anaknya. Mencium keningnya lama. Merasa ada pergerakan dari sosok itu yang mungkin terusik akan aktivitasnya, dengan segera ia mengelus lagi kepalanya dengan lembut mencoba kembali membuat sosok itu tidur dengan nyaman seperti sebelumnya. Walaupun ini sudah jam 6 lebih tapi Jongin tak ingin membangunkan sosok itu –istrinya- yang masih terlelap, karena ia masih ingin berlama-lama mengamati istrinya. Karena mungkin kalau ia bangun Jongin tak bisa dekat-dekat dengannya.

Tangan Jongin turun dari mengelus kepala istrinya menuju perut sang istri yang membuncit "Annyeong baby, apa kau nyaman berada di dalam sana ?" Jongin berbicara pada janin yang berada dalam perut sang istri."Cepatlah lahir, appa sudah tak sabar ingin menggendongmu" Katanya lagi masih mengelus perut istrinya.

"Hey, apa kau masih ngambek? Oh ayolah, kau tau sendiri bukan kalau appa tak bisa jauh-jauh dari eomma" Jongin terkekeh sendiri mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, terlebih lagi ia mengucapkannya pada janin yang masih berusia 5 bulan.

"Kenapa tak menjawab baby ?" Jongin tak ingatkah kalau yang kau ajak bicara itu janin yang masih berusia 5 bulan ?

"Biasanya kau akan merespon dengan tendangan-tendanganmu" Oh yang di maksud Jongin ternyata sebuah respon berupa tendangan dari sang baby. " Apa kau masih tidur di dalam sana ? Yasudah kalau begitu, appa akan mandi lalu bekerja. Kau jangan nakal di dalam sana, arraseo ?"

Setelah mengucapkannya, Jongin beranjak menuju kamar mandi karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh.

Selesainya mandi ia menuju almari pakaian, ia sempat kebingungan akan memakai pakaian yang mana karena biasanya Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkannya di atas ranjang. Tapi pagi ini berbeda, tak ada yang menyiapkannya dan memakaikan dasi untuknya. Karena Kyungsoonya sedang tak bisa berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengannya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya ia memilih kemeja berwarna _skyblue _dengan paduan dasi berwarna hitam dengan motif bergaris.

Drrt...drrrttt

Ponselnya bergetar, 3 pesan masuk. Dari Kyungsoo.

_From : Soo Baby :*_

_-Jongin-ah apa kau sudah bangun ?-_

Pesan yang masuk pertama

Jongin tersenyum saat membacanya. Kemudian ia beralih ke pesan yang kedua.

_-Kau benar-benar belum bangun eoh ? Ini sudah siang, kau bisa terlambat ke kantor-_

Lagi ia tersenyum, senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada semua orang kecuali keluarganya.

_-Yak! Jangan mengabaikan pesanku Kkamjong!-_

Kali ini bukan sebuah senyuman yang keluar tapi sebuah kekehan kecil.

Dengan lincah jari-jarinya mengetikkan nama yang tadi mengiriminya pesan kemudian men_dial_nya.

"_Yeoboseyo"_

"Yeoboseyo sayang. Aku sudah bangun, kau tenang saja. Dan aku sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjaku"

"_Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku ? kau tak rindu pada istrimu hm ?" _

"eum.. bagaimana ya ? sepertinya aku tak meridukanmu "

"_Oh benarkah ?"_

"Benar. Tapi aku sangaaaaatttttt merindukanmu. Saat aku bangun tadi tak ada yang memberikanku morning kiss"

"Yak!" Kyungsoo berteriak hingga membuat anaknya terbangun.

"Sekarang keluarlah aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan. Aku akan memandikan Jongsoo dulu" Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongsoo yang sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Biarkan dia mandi sendiri sayang, dia sudah besar."

Tutt...tutt...tuuttt.

"Mwo ? apa-apaan ini, kenapa dia seenaknya memutuskan panggilanku" Dengan kesal Jongin mengambil tas kerjanya dan berjalan keluar menuju meja makan.

Raut wajah kesalnya kini berganti dengan tatapan berbinar saat melihat masakan istrinya.

Tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung memposisikan dirinya di meja makan. Dia sangat menyukai apapun yang Kyungsoo buat, dan ia tak akan melewatkan sarapan paginya.

"Sayang aku berangkat." Teriak Jongin setelah menyelesaikan sarapan. Dan teriakan itu membuat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar anaknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Ia tak mendekati suaminya, takut kalau ia akan mual-mual kembali.

"Hati-hati di jalan" Ucapnya "Jangan mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan diatas 50 Km/Jam arraseo ? Dan ini perintah"

"Ageseumnida eommonim" Timpal Jongin dengan kekehan khasnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali menghampiri anaknya yang sedang mandi. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Jongsoo berusaha menaiki wastafel.

"Jongsoo-ya apa yang kau lakukan" Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Jongsoo dan menghentikan pergerakan dari sang anak.

"Jongie hanya ingin mengambil itu eomma" Tunjuknya pada sebuah benda berwarna kuning dan mempunyai bentuk menyerupai bebek.

"Aigoo, lain kali kau tak boleh melakukan tindakan yang bisa membahayakanmu sayang" Diambilkannya mainan karet itu dan diberikannya pada sang anak.

Jongsoo tersenyum sambil menampilkan gigi susunya. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri bathub yang sudah terisi air hangat. Membimbing tubuhnya memasuki bathub.

Dengan senyum yang tak hilang di wajahnya Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongsoo mendekati bathub dengan berjalan pelan. Takut jika ia terpeleset.

"Wah anak eomma sudah bisa mandi sendiri ya ?"

"Tentu saja, sebentar lagi kan Jongie akan sekolah eomma" Ucapnya sambil memainkan bebek mainannya.

"Jongie juga akan jadi kakak, dan Jongie tak ingin merepotkan eomma" Ucapnya lagi dengan fasih walaupun masih sedikit terdengar cadelnya.

"Anak eomma memang pintar. Sekarang cepat selesaikan mandinya nanti kau bisa kedinginan. Eomma akan menyiapkan bajumu" Jongsoo mengangguk menurut. Dengan segera ia melumuri tubuhnya dengan sabun mandi, bersenandung kecil dan sesekali tertawa.

Setelah selesai ia mengambil handuknya, mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk itu.

Tapi ia kesusahan saat akan mengeringkan bagian punggungnya.

"Aish, kenapa susah sekali" Ia sudah berusaha tapi selalu gagal, dengan kesal ia membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk itu tanpa mengeringkan bagian punggungnya. kemudian ia berlari menghampiri sang eomma.

Jongsoo memakai pakaian yang telah di siapkan Kyungsoo. _Style_nya hari ini adalah memakai kemeja panjang polos berwarna _baby blue_ yang dilipat seperempat ke atas, dipadukan dengan celana pendek abu-abu. Pesona Jongin memang menurun pada Jongsoo, Kyungsoo akui itu.

"Hari ini Jongie mau kan menemani eomma ke rumah sakit ?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memakaikan kupluk dengan warna abu-abu yang senada dengan celana Jongsoo.

Selama Kyungsoo memakaikan kupluk, Jongsoo hanya diam membiarkan eommanya lebih mudah memakaikannya. Anak yang pintar.

"Ne eomma. Tapi siapa yang akan mengantarkan kita kesana ?"

"Chanyeol ahjussi sayang. Eomma akan menelfonnya, dan kau telfon appa" Kyungsoo memberikan Jongsoo ponsel miliknya dan ia pergi ke ruang tamu menelepon Chanyeol dengan telepon rumah.

"Eomma... Katanya appa ingin ikut" Teriak Jongsoo, dan teriakannya sukses membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

"Oppa aku tutup dulu ne, nanti ku telepon lagi" Kyungsoo mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Chanyeol dan menghampiri anaknya.

Jongsoo segera memberikan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin kau lupa kejadian semalam hm?" Ucap Kyungsoo memulai percakapan.

"_Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menemanimu sayang. Ayolah aku sudah melewatkannya bulan kemarin dan sekarang aku tak ingin melewatkannya lagi"_ Kyungsoo diam, tampak berfikir.

"_Jebalyo... barangkali baby sudah tak merajuk lagi denganku"_ Jongin tak henti-hentinya memaksa agar ia diperbolehkan ikut.

"Tapi nanti kalau aku merasakan mual kembali kau segera menjauh arraseo ?"

"_Jinjjayo sayang ?" _

"Sebentar, apa kau tak sedang sibuk sekarang ?"

"_Aniyo, untuk istriku aku tak pernah sibukk"_

"Simpan gombalanmu Jongin. Kita bertemu di sana, satu jam lagi aku akan berangkat. Kumatikan ya. Bye"

Kyungsoo mematikan panggilan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari suaminya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, selalu saja begini. Semenjak Kyungsoo hamil ia selalu memutuskan telepon begitu saja. Tapi Jongin tak mau ambil pusing.

.

.

.

Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo saat melihat mereka.

Tanpa ragu Jongin mendekatinya. Dua langkah lagi dan ia akan benar-benar dekat dengan mereka.

Sungguh Jongin benar-benar senang sekarang, Kyungsoonya sudah tak mual lagi jika berdekatan dengannya. Ia pun langsung memeluk sang istri dengan erat tanpa memikirkan Kyungsoo yang sesak akan pelukannya itu.

PUK!

Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu memukul lengan Jongin. Dan sukses membuat Jongin melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Kau ingin membunuh adik dan keponakanku huh" Ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung, mana mungkin aku membunuhnya"

"Kau tadi memeluknya terlalu erat bodoh" Kyungsoo menatap malas keduanya, sambil menutupi telinga anaknya. ia tak mau anaknya mendengar perkataan-perkataan yang seharusnya tak di dengarnya.

"Bisakah kalian tak bertengkar disini ? ini rumah sakit bukan kebun binatang" Kemudian ia menuntun anaknya menjauhi Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Tapi dengan segera Chanyeol dan Jongin membuntuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Jongin ah sepertinya Jongsoo juga mereka sedang serius memandang layar monitor yang menampilkan janin yang berada di perut terlalu jelas memang tapi mereka bisa mengetahui disana terdapat dua makhluk /? Yang sedang beregerak sedikit aktif. Ya kata Dokter Jung anak Kyungsoo kembar. Jenis kelaminnya di perkirakan adalah laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Kandungan Anda saat ini benar-benar sehat. Berat badan Anda juga naik cukup banyak" Ucap Dokter Jung masih sambil menggerakkan alat *yang entah apa namanya ._.v* di atas perut Kyungsoo. "Apa ini pertama kalinya Anda di USG ?"

"Ne. Bulan sebelum-sebelumnya aku hanya Check up" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil sesekali melihat layar.

"Anda beruntung sekali akan mempunyai bayi kembar dan mereka berlawanan jenis. Tetap jaga kesehatannya ne, makannya diperbanyak agar bayinya besok gemuk" Dokter Jung tersenyum menampilkan dimple dipipi kanannya.

.

.

.

"Wah Chanhye akan memiliki adik kembar" Ucap Chanyeol saat sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit bersama keluarga Kim.

"Aww.." Chanyeol mendapat cubitan dari seorang anak kecil yang berada di dekatnya –Jongsoo –

"Aniyo! Bukan Chanhye tapi Jongie!" Sengit Jongsoo. perlu diketahui Chanhye adalah anak kedua Chanyeol yang baru lahir empat bulan lalu.

"Tapi itu juga adiknya Chanhyun sama Chanhye, Jongcoo" Ucap Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Jongsoo bukan Jongcoo ahjussi! Appa eomma, Chanyeol ahjussi jahat" Adu Jongsoo pada kedua orang tuanya sambil terisak.

"Hyung!/Oppa!" Kata Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ya ya ya ! kenapa kalian menatapku begitu ?"

"Umurmu berapa Hyung, tak bisakah kau tak menjahili anakku"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ia merasa tersudutkan sekarang. Sedangkan Jongin menggendong anaknya dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

"Yak! Tunggu"

.

.

.

"Yeobo, aku ingin di cium di sini" Tunjuk Jongin pada dahinya.

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang menonton televisi. Jongsoo sudah tidur sepuluh menit yang lalu, ia berada di pangkuan Kyungsoo sekarang.

Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya diam tak merespon. Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya karena tak mendapatkan respon dari sang istri. Kyungsoo terkekeh saat melihat Jongin seperti itu, ini adalah moment yang sangat langka menurut Kyungsoo. Karena biasanya Jongin sangat anti melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa huh" Ucap Jongin sedikit...ngambek mungkin ?

"Kenapa kau cepat ngambek begitu eoh ?"

"Aku kan hanya ingin di cium di sini. Tapi kau malah mengabaikanku"

Kyungsoo terkekeh lagi. Tak tahukah kalau Jongin sedang benar-benar kesal sekarang Nyonya Kim ?

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo, ia tak mau melihat Kyungsoo.

"Jongin.."Panggil Kyungsoo.

Tapi Jongin tak meresponnya, ia malah pura-pura serius dengan acara yang sedang di tontonnya, padahal ia tak benar-benar memperhatikan televisi.

"Yeobo.." Panggil Kyungsoo lagi. Dan lagi Kyungsoo di abaikan.

"Kemarikan wajahmu" Dan lagi lagi Kyungsoo diabaikan kembali.

"Kau tak mau di cium sebelah sini hm?"

"Aku sudah tak ingin"

"Kau yakin ? Yasudah kalau begitu aku mau tidur sa-"

Perkataan Kyungsoo berhenti begitu saja saat benda kenyal nan lembut itu membungkam bibirnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ciuman itu terlepas karena Kyungsoo sudah memukul dada Jongin sedikit keras. Mungkin karena perlakuan yang tiba-tiba dari suaminya sehingga nafasnya sedikit terengah, padahal baru seperempat ronde/? Tapi Kyungsoo sudah memukul dada Jongin.

"Apa-apaan kau, main cium saja huh" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan salahkan aku, kau yang memulai duluan" Balas Jongin.

"Mwo? Tadi kan aku hanya menawarkan di sini tapi kau malah mencium di sini" Kyungsoo menunjuk dahi dan bibirnya dengan tatapan burung hantunya. Dan itu membuat Jongin benar-benar gemas dengannya. "Dan juga, kau kan tadi hanya meminta di sini Kkamjong"

"Sssttt, kecilkan suaramu kau bisa membangunkan Jongsoo" Kata Jongin dengan suara yang lebih kecil, karena tadi ia melihat Jongsoo yang menggeliat tak nyaman. Jongin berniat mengambil alih Jongsoo yang berada di pangkuan Kyungsoo, tapi tangannya terhenti karena Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin tau itu adalah sebuah larangan.

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini Jongin-ah. Aku takut besok kalau Kim twins lahir aku tak bisa memangku Jongsoo seperti ini" Kyungsoo mencium kening Jongsoo dengan lembut dan mengusak kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"Tapi Jongsoo sudah besar Soo, dan dia semakin berat. Kau yakin kakimu tak sakit hm ?"

Sepertinya Jongin khawatir sekarang.

"Aniyo, aku tak apa sayang. Jangan khawatir" Kata Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan sang suami.

"Baiklah baiklah" Ucap Jongin pada akhirnya. "Kau belum minum susu bukan ? Sebentar aku akan membuatkannya untukmu" Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju dapur membuatkan susu untuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin sudah hafal takeran susunya tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Kyungsoo, ia sudah terbiasa membuatkan sang istri susu pada malam hari.

"Habiskanlah, biar Kim twins tumbuh dengan sehat di dalam sana" Di sodorkannya segelas susu pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang hati. Meneguknya perlahan hingga tak menyisakan setetespun dan itu membuat Jongin senang.

"Aku juga ingin minum susu yeobo" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengambilnya sekalian tadi ? bukankah di kulkas masih ada susu kotak ?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak mau susu yang itu." Wah Kyungsoo benar-benar heran dengan sikap Jongin malam ini. maunya apa coba ?

"Lalu ?"

Jongin menunjuk ehm dada Kyungsoo, dan seakan tau apa yang ada di pikiran suaminya dengan tak berperasaan ia menggeplak bahu Jongin keras.

"KKAMJONG! KAPAN KAU MENGHILANGKAN SIFAT MESUMMU ITU !" Teriak Kyungsoo menggelegar /? Hingga membuat Jongsoo terbangun karena kaget dengan suara Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TBC ~

Lohaaa I'm back~

Masih ingatkah sama ff ini ? tidak ? Haha saya tau kok :'D

FF absurd bin gaje yang membingungkan, dan enggak tau alurnya kemana :'D

Kalian bosen sama ini ff ? Tenang aja bentar lagi juga bakalan End kok :'D

Maav saya selalu swallow eh maap maksud saya Slow updatenya. Kenapa ? Karena jarang liat Kaisoo moment T^T jadi ya begini lah -.-

.

Udah lama enggak bales riview kalian satu2, dan saatnya saya akan bles buat yang riview kemaren

Ryeolasoo: Haha tau aja eonni :D cepetkan updatenya ? Hihi ._.v *Thanks for riview :D

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: Kenapa yakin sekali kalo anaknya bakal kembar ? xD *Thanks for riview :D

xing mae30 : Jongin selalu sabar kok :3 *Thanks for riview :D

Lady SooJong: Poor Kkamjong :D *Thanks for riview :D

Cherry EXOL: Jongin-ah~ sabar ya xD banyak yang suka kalo kau tersiksa *Thanks for riview :D

Xiu's: Karena aku updatenya terlalu lamakah ? Sehun itu temen deketnya si Kkamjong *Thanks for riview :D

younlaycious88: Sudah tau jawabannya bukan ? *Thanks for riview :D

Guest: Kkk~ xD *Thanks for riview :D

exindira: Tengkyu :3 Yakin sekali kalo mereka bakal punya anak kembar -.- *Thanks for riview :D

aqila k: Ya mungkin, bisa jadi, maybe -,- *Thanks for riview :D

t.a : Wah kamu punya indra ke'6 kah ? kenapa bisa tau :o *Thanks for riview :D

IbnaNurulBaiti1: Jongsoo:"Yak! Jongie udah ngk cadel lagi noona!" *kenapa ini anak tiba2 muncul?. Liat aja besok namanya siapa xD *Thanks for riview :D

JonginDO: Okeh! Ini udah update kok :" *Thanks for riview :D

ruixi: Aku juga suka ^^ *Thanks for riview :D

dorekyungsoo93: Ini kurang lama jugakah ? Kkk xD Ini bukan kode, melainkan kata sandi haha *Thanks for riview :D

Dae Lee Moon: Kasih uang dong Jonginnya :'D. Aku fast update kan ? Kkk~ xD *Thanks for riview :D

Sooya: Kamsahamnida. Oke aku bakal tetep semangat! *Thanks for riview :D

KaiSoo Shipper: Biarin aja xD, pan dia yang buat/? *Thanks for riview :D

EXOTICARMYsasha : Jonginnya enggk cemburuan kok, dia cuma jealous aja *apabedanya coba -.- *Thanks for riview :D

.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Ryeolasoo | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | xing mae30 | Lady SooJong | Cherry EXOL | Xiu's | younlaycious88 | Guest | exindira | aqila k | t.a | IbnaNurulBaiti1 | JonginDO | ruixi | dorekyungsoo93 | Dae Lee Moon | sooya | KaiSoo Shipper | EXOTICARMYsasha**

.

.

Sekali lagi terimakasih :)

I Lafyuu Guys :*

Boleh minta riview lagi ?


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author : RiKyungie_**

**_Genre : Marriage life, Romance (Maybe ._.)_**

**_Rate : T (Gs)_**

**_Cast :_**

**_Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo_**

**_Kim Jongin_**

**_Kim Jongsoo (OC)_**

**_And other cast_**

* * *

_"Aku juga ingin minum susu yeobo" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya._

_"Kenapa kau tak mengambilnya sekalian tadi ? bukankah di kulkas masih ada susu kotak ?" Tanya Kyungsoo._

_"Aku tak mau susu yang itu." Wah Kyungsoo benar-benar heran dengan sikap Jongin malam ini. maunya apa coba ?_

_"Lalu ?"_

_Jongin menunjuk ehm dada Kyungsoo, dan seakan tau apa yang ada di pikiran suaminya dengan tak berperasaan ia menggeplak bahu Jongin keras._

_"KKAMJONG! KAPAN KAU MENGHILANGKAN SIFAT MESUMMU ITU !" Teriak Kyungsoo menggelegar /? Hingga membuat Jongsoo terbangun karena kaget dengan suara Kyungsoo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya ^^_**

**_Warning : Genderswitch, typo's bertebaran, OOC, cerita pasaran, cerita gaje xD._**

**_No bash ! _**

**_Yang enggak suka enggak usah baca ya :)_**

**_Dan hargai saya sebagai pembuat ff ini ^^_**

**_Happy reading and Enjoy^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Chapter 8 !

.

.

.

_2 bulan kemudian..._

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jongsoo masuk sekolah, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang sengaja memasukkan Jongsoo ke taman kanak-kanak pada umurnya yang belum genap berusia 5 tahun. Karena menurut mereka Jongsoo sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungannya. Juga karena Jongsoo iri dengan Chanhyun dan Fanzi yang sudah memiliki banyak teman.

"Nah sudah selesai" Ucap Kyungsoo setelah selesai merapikan rambut anaknya. Kyungsoo sengaja memberi belahan pinggir pada rambut anaknya, karena menurutnya itu sangat cocok dengan usia anak-anak seperti Jongsoo.

Jongsoo menatap dirinya pada cermin besar yang berada tak jauh dengannya. Dahinya berkerut tak suka dengan tatanan model yang dibuat ibunya. Ia lalu segera mengacak-acaknya, membuat rambut yang susah payah Kyungsoo rapikan rusak seketika. Menampilkan penampilan Jongsoo yang terkesan _Bad Boy. _

"Yak! apa yang kau lakukan" Omel Kyungsoo pada anaknya.

"Jongie terlihat seperti anak culun eomma, kalau saja Jongie di pakaikan kacamata pasti Jongie terlihat seperti kutu buku" Kyungsoo heran dengan kalimat yang diucapkan anaknya, darimana dia mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu. Seingatnya ia tak pernah mengajarinya.

"Hey jagoan ada apa dengan penampilanmu? Kenapa rambutmu berantakan seperti ini eoh?" Jongin tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri anak dan istrinya.

Menatap anaknya dengan alis terangkat keatas satu.

"Dia mengacak-acaknya. Padahal sudah ku rapikan tadi" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Model yang eomma buat tak cocok dengan wajah tampan Jongie appa, makanya Jongie mengacak-acaknya. Jongie pikir rambut seperti ini lebih baik" Ucap Jongsoo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, bahkan ia tak melihat orang yang di ajak bicaranya. Ia masih asik memandangi wajahnya.

"Mana bisa begitu. Kata siapa cocok, Jongie jadi terlihat seperti anak nakal. Dan anak nakal tak akan memiliki teman, Jongie mau tak punya teman nanti ?" Jongsoo segera mengalihakan pandangannya dari cermin, ia menatap appa dan eommanya gantian, seperti memastikan sesuatu.

"Apakah yang di bilang appa itu benar eomma ?" Tanya Jongsoo kemudian. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sini appa rapikan" Jongin mengambil sisir yang di pegang Kyungsoo, kemudian merapikan rambut anaknya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat Jongsoo memegang tangannya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Tapi aku tak ingin model rambut seperti yang eomma buat tadi" Tanpa menjawab Jongin lalu mengambil gel rambut dan sedikit melumurinya ke rambut anaknya, kemudian ia menyisir rambut Jongsoo dengan pelan. Menyisirnya ke depan tanpa membuat belahan.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kau ajaklah dia ke salon, rambutnya sudah panjang" Ucap Kyungsoo di sela-sela Jongin merapikan rambut Jongsoo.

"Aku juga berpikiran begitu tadi. Selesai, bagaimana ?" Jongsoo tak berkedip menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Ia melangkah maju mendekati cermin dan mengelus bayangannya sendiri *terlalu berlebihan -.-

"Wah benarkah ini Jongie appa, eomma ?" Tanya Jongsoo pada kedua orangtuanya dengan nada yang sedikit berlebihan menurut Kyungsoo. "Wah Jongie benar-benar sangat tampan " Kyungsoo baru menyadari sifat Jongsoo yang turun dari Jongin yaitu percaya diri yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Coba appa berdiri di samping Jongie, tapi appa berdirinya dengan lutut ne, biar Jongie tak terlihat terlalu pendek" Walaupun bingung dengan apa yang akan anaknya lakukan tapi Jongin tetap mengikuti perkataan anaknya.

"Eomma.. lihat siapa yang lebih tampan ? Jongie atau appa ?" Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya didagu, seolah-olah ia sedang berpikir.

Sedangkan Jongsoo dan Jongin menunggu dengan jantung yang berdebar, seolah-olah mereka sedang berkompetisi dalam suatu lomba.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Menurut eomma.. yang paling tampan itu..." Kyungsoo sengaja menjeda kalimatnya, biar menegangkan katanya *keluarga yang aneh -_-

"Tentu saja baby yang ada di perut eomma" Seketika Jongin dan Jongsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Hey mereka sudah menunggu begitu lama jawaban dari Kyungsoo, tapi apa yang mereka dapat ? Sebuah jawaban yang tak masuk akal.

"Wah baby menendang perut eomma, sepertinya ia senang eomma menyebutnya tampan"

Jongin dan Jongsoo mengacuhkan Kyungsoo, mereka masih kesal dengan jawaban dari Kyungsoo tadi.

Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya dengan lembut "Kalian lihat ? semoga sifat kalian tak seperti kakak dan appa mu ?" Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat dua orang yang di depannya semakin kesal, tapi Kyungsoo tak menghiraukannya. Ia malah asik dengan kegiatan mengelus perutnya, tanpa menghiraukan orang yang berada di depannya.

"Kajja Jongie kita berangkat saja. Sepertinya eommamu lebih sayang sama Kim twins" Jongin berbisik di telinga Jongsoo dengan suara yang sengaja sedikit di besarkan, agar Kyungsoo mendengar ucapannya. *itu namanya bukan berbisik -_-

"Kajja appa" Jongsoo menggandeng tangan Jongin dan menariknya keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

"Jongin-ah aku ingin ikut." Teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam, tanpa berniat menghampiri suami dan anaknya yang sudah keluar. Ia terlalu malas berjalan.

"Jongin..."

"JONGIN...SAKIT" teriaknya lebih keras.

Awalnya Jongin mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan Kyungsoo karena yah ia masih kesal. Begitu juga dengan Jongsoo. Tapi saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo di sertai kata 'sakit' ia segera berlari kembali memasuki kamar Jongsoo.

"Mana yang sakit? Sebelah mana ? katakan Soo" Kata Jongin panik. Tapi Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya.

"Eomma katakan pada Jongie, mana yang sakit ? Biar Jongie sembuhkan" Jongsoo juga tak kalah khawatirnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo terkekeh saat mendengar penuturan Jongin dan Jongsoo.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya ingin ikut mengantar Jongsoo, tapi kalian tak mendengarkanku."

"Yak eomma!" Teriak Jongin dan Jongsoo bersamaan.

"Yasudah kajja. Nanti Jongsoo bisa terlambat kalau kesiangan"

"Gendong.." Kyungsoo merengek layaknya seorang anak kecil yang menginginkan sesuatu.

Jongin hanya mengehela nafasnya pasrah, ia tak mungkin menolak kemauan istrinya yang menggunakan jurus/? andalannya.

Dan Jongsoo tertawa pelan saat melihat ayahnya keberatan membopong sang ibu yang mungkin sangat berat.

.

.

.

Mobil Jongin memasuki halaman sekolah Jongsoo yang luas dan segera mencari tempat untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Ternyata sudah banyak mobil yang keluar masuk di taman kanak-kanak tersebut.

Jongsoo di sekolahkan ke salah satu taman kanak-kanak yang elit di Seoul. Tak heran jika banyak anak-anak yang sekolah di situ di antarkan orangtuanya dengan menggunakan mobil-mobil yang mewah, yah salah satunya Jongsoo.

Jongin keluar dari mobilnya dan segera beralih membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan anaknya.

"Ingat pesan appa kemarin kan?" Jongsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan nakal, jangan suka menjahili teman, jangan genit, jangan suka tebar pesona, tetap menjadi Jongsoo yang sederhana dan selalu memperhatikan seonsaengnim" Ucap Jongsoo dengan lancar. Ia sudah hafal pesan-pesan dari ayahnya karena setiap hari ia selalu diingatkan saat sudah mendekati hari masuk sekolahnya. Dan Jongsoo bosan mendengarnya.

"Anak pintar" Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Jongsoo mengeructkan bibirnya saat sang ayah mengusak rambutnya, membuat rambutnya yang sudah di tata sedikit rusak.

"Sekarang Jongsoo masuk ne, sebentar lagi bell masuk" Ucap Kyungsoo lembut. Jongsoo menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Kemudian mengecup pipi kanan, pipi kiri, dahi dan bibir Kyungsoo kilat. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mendapat kecupan di pipi kanan dan setelah itu Jongsoo langsung berlari masuk ke dalam.

"Dasar tak adil. Awas saja kau, tak akan kubelikan mainan" Gerutu Jongin.

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin, membuat Jongin sedikit kesakitan ah mungkin tidak sakit, tapi ia berpura-pura sakit. Lihat saja sekarang, ia mengelus-elus lengannya dengan wajah yang semenyedihkan mungkin, agar Kyungsoonyaa meminta maaf padanya.

Tapi Kyungsoo malah memasuki mobil tanpa peduli dengan apa yang Jongin rasakan.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin bertemu Chanhye Jongin-ah" Kata Kyungsoo saat berada diperjalanan menuju rumahnya. Jongin meminggirkan mobilnya ke tepi jalan kemudian menghentikannya.

"Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi? Ke rumah Chanyeol hyung butuh waktu setengah jam sayang, aku bisa kesiangan ke kantor. Lihat sekarang sudah hampir jam 8" Ucap Jongin sambil menunjukan jam tangannya pada Kyungsoo

"Tapi aku ingin ke sana Jongin" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sedikit manja.

"Nanti malam saja bagaimana ? Bersama Jongsoo juga" Jongin mencoba melakukan penawaran. Tapi itu hanya sia-sia, karena Kyungsoo kalau sudah memiliki keinginan harus di turuti saat itu juga, kalau tidak siap-siap saja kau akan di diamkan olehnya sampai ia benar-benar sudah dalam mood yang baik.

"Shireo! Kalau nanti malam Chanhye pasti sudah tidur" Tolak Kyungsoo.

"Huh" Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Oh okay aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sana" Kyungsoo memekik senang dan mencium pipi Jongin kilat kemudian memeluknya.

"Baby lihatlah appamu sangat baik. Kau harus bangga dengannya"

Jongin mendengus saat mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Dia hanya akan memujinya jika keinginannya sudah di turuti. Ck dasar.

Saat di perjalanan menuju rumah Chanyeol Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil menatap pemandangan yang di lewatinya. Terkadang bersenandung kecil sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang sudah besar itu.

Sesekali Jongin mencuri pandangan ke sampingnya, dan ia ikut tersenyum juga saat melihat sang istri bahagia. Sangat senang rasanya bila seseorang yang kau cintai tersenyum bahagia, terlebih lagi senyum itu tercetak karena kita sendiri yang membuatnya.

"Nah sudah sampai" Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo berniat membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar, tapi Jongin menghentikannya dengan memegang tangannya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin heran. "Ada apa ?"

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau tak memberikan imbalan untukku?"

"Oh jadi kau tak ikhlas mengantarkanku kesini Tuan Kim ?" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jongin.

"Bukan begitu mak–"

Ucapan Jongin terpotong karena ciuman tiba-tiba dari Kyungsoo. Dan ia juga terkejut, tapi ia mencoba mengikuti pergerakan dari istrinya. Kali ini ia membiarkan Kyungsoo yang menguasai ciuman itu. Lumatan demi lumatan Kyungsoo berikan pada bibir tebal milik Jongin. Merasa hanya dirinya yang bermain Kyungsoo dengan kesal menggigit bibir Jongin sedikit keras, dan membuat ciuman itu terlepas.

"Aww" Jongin mengusap bibir _sexy_nya yang baru saja di gigit oleh sang istri.

"Yak! kenapa kau menggigitnya eoh ?"

"Kau yang membuatku melakukannya Kim" Jongin manatap wajahnya di depan kaca spion yang menggantung di atas kepalanya, bibirnya memerah dan ada sedikit darah yang keluar.

"Lihatlah yeobo, kau membuatnya terluka. Bagaimana caranya aku menciummu nanti ?" Kyungsoo yang melihat itu merasa bersalah, pasalnya ia baru kali ini membuat bibir suaminya seperti itu.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ah Jongin lupa fakta yang satu ini, Kyungsoo 'terkadang' akan merasa sangat bersalah jika ia melukai siapapun, ya walaupun hanya luka kecil. Sifat wanita saat ia tak hamil dan sedang hamil terkadang berbanding terbalik. "Hey kau kenapa ? aku hanya bercanda tadi dan ini tak sakit"

Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo agar ia tak menunduk. Kemudian menuntun tangan Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh bekas gigitan yang Kyungsoo berikan pada bibirnya.

"Kau lihat ? aku tak merasa sakit saat kau menyentuhnya" Kyungsoo mengelus bibir tebal suaminya dan meniupnya pelan.

"Ini benar-benar tak sakit ?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Ini sudah tak sakit saat kau menyentuhnya tadi. Dan akan benar-benar sembuh jika kau menyentuhnya juga dengan ini" Tunjuk Jongin pada bibir milik istrinya.

CHU~

Kyungsoo kembali mencium Jongin, Jongin tersenyum disela-sela ciuman itu. dan kali ini ia tak akan membiarkan istrinya bermain sendirian.

Tak ingatkah kalian jika kalian sedang berada di dalam mobil ? dan kau Jongin, bukankah kau sudah sangat kesiangan untuk berangkat ke kantor ?. Hah dasar -.-

.

.

.

.

Jongsoo benar-benar mendengarkan perintah ayahnya. Lihat saja dia sekarang, dia duduk dengan tenang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mendengarkan intruksi dari Lee Seonsaengnim. Saat ini adalah pelajaran menggambar, dan Lee Seonsaengnim sedang menjelaskan apa yang akan mereka gambar nantinya.

"Sekarang kalian siapkan buku gambar, pensil warna, dan penghapus di atas meja kalian." Perintah Lee seonsaengnim dengan nada yang lembut.

Jongsoo dengan semangat menyiapkannya dan tersenyum senang. Ternyata sekolah benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Apakah peralatannya sudah di siapkan semua?"

"Sudah seonsaengnim" jawab anak-anak itu serempak.

"Kalian boleh menggambar apapun, nanti kalau sudah selesai kalian maju ke depan dan menceritakan tentang gambar kalian. Arraseo?"

"Ne" Jawab mereka lagi.

"Sehan, kau mau menggambar apa ?" Tanya Jongsoo pada teman sebangkunya.

"Thehan mau menggambar cita-cita thehan. Kalau Jongthoo ?" Jawab anak bernama Sehan dengan suara cadelnya.

"Jongie masih bingung mau menggambar apa" Kini terlihat wajah Jongsoo yang sedang berpikir. Namun tak lama kemudian wajahnya kembali cerah. Dengan cekatan ia 'mencoret-coret' pensil warna di atas buku gambarnya.

"Apakah sudah selesai anak-anak ?" Tanya Lee seonsangnim dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar di wajahnya.

"Sudah seonsaengnim" Teriak mereka serempak.

"Yang seonsaengnim panggil maju ke depan."

"Oh Sehan.."

Sehan mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya menuju depan kelas.

"Annyeonghatheyo. Ini adalah gambar cita-cita Thehan, Thehan ingin jadi dokter kalau Thehan thudah bethal nanti. Thehan ingin menyembuhkan penyakit themua orang. Thangat keren bukan?" Ucapnya dengan senang, tak lupa pula dengan aksen cadelnya.

Semua siswa bertepuk tangan. Saat Sehan mengakhiri cerintanya.

Dan kini giliran Jongsoo yang di panggil. Tanpa ragu ia maju ke depan.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jongie menggambar keluarga bahagia Jongie" Jongsoo menunjuk satu persatu gambar orang yang di gambarnya.

"Yang ini Appa Jongie, dan ini Jongie yang ada di tengah, terus sebelahnya ada eomma. Dan kalian tau siapa yang ada di box ini ?" Tanya Jongsoo pada teman-temannya, tapi ia mendapat jawaban gelengan dari teman-temannya.

"Di dalam box ini ada adik Jongie yang sebentar lagi lahir, namanya Kim twins."

"Kim twins ? berarti kembar ya ?" Tanya anak yang bernama Mindae.

Jongsoo mengangguk semangat "Ne, Jongie akan memiliki adik kembar"

Terlihat ada beberapa siswa yang iri pada Jongsoo, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan memiliki adik kembar. Begitulah kira-kira yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka.

"Ah aku jadi ingin memiliki adik kembar" Ujar salah seorang anak.

"Minta caja cama Appa dan Eommamu, meleka pasti mau membuatkannya" Sahut anak yang duduk paling depan dengan polosnya.

"Sudah jangan berisik anak-anak. Kau boleh duduk Jongsoo-ya"

Dan begitu seterusnya. Semua anak dengan semangat menceritakan tentang gambar yang mereka buat.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di rumah ChanBaek, sedangkan Jongin sudah berangkat ke kantornya 10 menit yang lalu.

"Eonni, bolehkah aku menggendongnya" Kyungsoo tak akan tahan jika ia tak menggendong Chanhye kalau sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Aniyo, kau sedang hamil besar. Chanhye sudah bertambah berat sekarang"

Kyungsoo merengut saat dilarang menggendong Chanhye. Padahal ia sangat ingin menggendongnya.

"Bahkan aku masih kuat memangku Jongsoo eonni, jangan meremehkanku huh"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar nada suara Kyungsoo yang sedikit kesal. Tapi ia tetap tak mau memberikan Chanhye pada Kyungsoo.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu nantinya." Ucap baekhyun sambil menciumi pipi anak perempuannya.

Berdebat dengan Baekhyun tak akan pernah selesai, jadilah Kyungsoo mengalah. Berbeda kalau dengan Jongin, pasti Kyungsoo akan terus memaksanya karena yah pasti Jongin yang akan mengalah.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang milik Baekhyun.

"Eonni, baringkan Chanhye di sini, aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat" Kyungsoo menepuk tempat yang kosong di sampingnya. Dan Baekhyun menurutinya.

"Wah kau benar-benar menggemaskan " Jari-jari Chanhye menggenggam jari kelingking Kyungsoo dengan erat. Ia tertawa sambil menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Sangat _hyperactive_ seperti kedua orangtuanya.

"Dimana Jongsoo ? Kenapa tak ikut ?"

"Kau lupa eonni ? Hari ini hari pertama Jongsoo masuk sekolah"

"Ah benar. Kalian benar-benar, padahal umurnya belum genap 5 tahun tapi sudah menyekolahkannya. Chanhyun saja ku sekolahkan waktu umurnya lima tahun lebih"

"Dia yang meminta, kenapa tidak ?" ucap Kyungsoo acuh. Ia masih fokus pada Chanhye yang sedang mencoba mengulum jarinya yang berada di genggamannya.

"Kau jaga Chanhye sebentar ne, sepertinya dia lapar. Aku akan membuatkan susu untuknya"

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun kembali dengan membawa botol susu yang terisi penuh.

"Eonni, kau tak menyusui Chanhye ?"

"Aku hanya menyusuinya saat malam saja Kyung, karena asi'ku tak banyak"

Kyungsoo mengambil alih botol susunya dan memberikannya pada Chanhye. Dengan senang hati Chanhye menyambutnya/?. Ia benar-benar lapar sepertinya, dalam waktu lima menit saja ia sudah menghabiskannya.

Kyungsoo meringis pelan saat merasakan kontraksi pada perutnya. Ia mencoba menahannya dan mencoba untuk biasa saja, karena ia tak mau membuat panik Baekhyun.

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dan membasahi wajahnya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang terjadi.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanhye pada Kyungsoo, karena sejak tadi Baekhyun merasakan pergerakan dari manusia yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Astaga Kyung, kau kenapa ? Wajahmu pucat sekali"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan paksa kemudian ia menggelangkan kepalanya."Aku tak apa-apa eonni"

"Yak! Kau bilang tak apa-apa huh ? Jangan sok tegar Kyung" Akhirnya isakan Kyungsoo keluar, ia sudah tak tahan untuk menahannya.

"Hiks...perutku sangat sakit eonni, hiks"

"Sabar sebentar ne, aku akan menghubungi suamimu"

Kyungsoo terus memegangi perutnya. Mengusapnya pelan, mencoba menenangkan janin yang ada di dalam kandungannya. _'Apa kau sudah tak sabar melihat dunia sayang ? Sebentar ne, Baekki Ahjumma sedang menghubungi appamu. Tenanglah"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan Chap 8 huh *elap kringet '-'

Updatenya lebih cepetkan dari yang kemaren :D

Tapi mungkin Chap depan akan slow lagi updatenyaaa :3

Chapter ini semoga tidak mengecewakan ya ^^

Oh iya ada yang tau ini hari apa ?

Yap hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Chenchen ^^

#HappyKimJongDay

#HappyChenDay

Dan juga hari ini adalah 900 hari bersama EXO!

Wah hari yang special ~ :D

Maav kebanyakan ngomong -.-

.

.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**ruixi | exindira | Cherry EXOL | xing mae30 | IbnaNurulBaiti1 | t.a | Guest | younlaycious88 | dorekyungsoo93 | Kaidyo13 | beng beng max | humaira9394 | Ryeolasoo | Ha Ni Oh | jongindo | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | yixingcom | aqila k | | Lady SooJong | vebyyonada | EXOTICARMYsasha.**

**.**

**.**

Kamsahamnida buat yang udah riview :)

Riview lagi yaa :)

I Love You Guys :*


End file.
